Embry Imprinted on WHO?
by XoJacobBlackXo
Summary: Jared find's out he has a little sister who will be staying with him and Paul, but what happens when Embry imprint's on her? Why does she take the news so well? You'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Embry Imprinted on WHO?**

**Embry's POV**

Okay so Sam called this emergency meeting…because Jared told him too. Weird much? Sam never calls a meeting because someone else said to. It must be urgent. Well, it apparently isn't that urgent because Jared was the only one missing.

Wait never mind, he just walked in, a bit panicked. "Jared, please calm down and tell us what happened." Sam instructed watching Jared intently.

"My sister, I mean…I have a sister! And no one told ME about HER!" he yelled clearly frustrated. "Are you Kidding me?" Sam asked in his Alpha tone. "NO! My dad JUST told me that she would be coming to stay with ME! Not even at his HOUSE! I can't BELIEVE THIS! I have a friggen SISTER!" He yelled starting to shake.

"Well, whats her name? Is she cute or hot? When is she coming?" Paul, Jared's roommate asked.

"She's coming TONIGHT! Her name is Kylie, and I don't know if she is cute or hot, even if I did I wouldn't answer that question, she's my SISTER!" He yelled the word 'sister'. I take it he isn't happy about that, not knowing he has a younger sister.

"Well, is your house clean? And appropriate for a guest?" Emily asked trying to be the mother of the group. She didn't have to try hard, and Jared didn't have to answer, Emily already knew that Paul and Jared were NOT housekeepers at all. "Okay Boys, let's go. We have to clean up the house for Kylie." She said standing up and grabbing her basket of supplies. "Do we have to?" I groaned getting up out of my laying position on the couch.

"Yes Embry, now let's go!" Emily snapped at me. "I'm coming! I'm coming! No way are you going to freak on me."I said pulling my keys out of my pocket.

"What time is Kylie coming?" Emily asked. Jared looked at her, then down.

"Twenty minutes." He said sheepishly.

"Okay, you guys, we uh, we have to work extremely fast, so let's get things together and started." Emily said as we got out of Sam's car. We had just finished cleaning everything up and finished painting the spare room for Kylie, when the doorbell rang.

**Jared's POV**

_Oh my god! I was just so upset by the fact that my dad just told me that I had a SISTER!_ _And here she was! On my DOORSTEP!_

I opened the door as everyone else was plopping down on the couch. I opened the door to find a small girl with dark brown curly hair that fell to her bottom, tan skin, like mine, and her Blue eyes shining brightly.

She blushed and said, "Uhm, Hi. I'm Kylie. Is Jared home?" she asked looking down at her bags. She only had a suitcase and a backpack. "Hey Kylie. I'm your older brother, Jared." I said hugging her. She was a little shocked, but hugged me after a few minutes.

"Uh, I don't really know what to say." She said reaching for her bag. "Oh hold on. I'll get that. Uhm. One minute. EMBRY! Can you come help me?" I yelled into the living room where I knew he could hear me.

"There are other people here?" She asked biting her lip. "Yea, just a few friends. I'll explain everything later. But, as of right now. This…Is Embry!" I said introducing Embry who I realized was just standing in the door, starring at my sister.

_No! He did NOT just do that! Please GOD! Tell me he didn't just imprint on her!_ I begged as I pulled Kylie into the house and pushed Embry outside.

"You didn't…" I said as we walked outside, leaving Kylie in the house. Yes I felt kinda bad, I actually felt like I just fluffed her off.

You know I felt like I said, "Hey Kylie, oh you just stay here surrounded by people you don't know while I yell at my best friend who just imprinted on you kay?"

"You know I can't control it Jared." He said happily.

"EMBRY!" I yelled and then heard the door crack open.

"Uhm, Jared. We have some explaining to do to your sister I take it." Sam said from the doorway.

"Yea! We do! Embry just IMPRINTED on her!" I yelled at him.

"I'm very sorry for that, but Embry, I'm happy for you." He said motioning us into the house.

"Ugh! Kylie?" I asked. "Oh, I'm in here." She said quietly. "Oh…okay. You uh, may wanna sit down." I informed her. A look of worry flashed across her face. "Uh…okay?" She asked sitting down.

"I know that you aren't going to believe me when I say this, so if I have to I'll prove it." I stated noticing that everyone was watching her expression. Embry cleared his throat, either motioning for them to stop looking at his baby, or for me to continue.

"Uhm, we." I said motioning around the room. "Are werewolves." I stated. She just looked at me and then at Embry, and then at everyone else.

"Cool." She replied calmly.

"Did you just say 'cool?'" Embry asked her sitting next to her. "Uhm…yes?" she said, well more asked. "Okay, well that isn't all there is." I added and motioned for Embry to continue.

"Uhm, there's this thing called imprinting…And it's pretty much that the guy, me in this case, imprints on the girl that is meant for him. Like, hmm, his soul mate! And, this is where you come in. I. Imprinted. On. You." He said slowly. I watched my younger sister's face drop, then brighten in excitement. "Really?" I heard her ask shyly. "Yea, and I mean, I can just be a friend, or…another brother, or…anything that you need me to be." He explained. "Sh, just stop. I think that you can be…anything that you wanna be." She said shyly fluttering her eye lashes at him. _She did not! She JUST met him! Oh my GOD! I can't believe this!_ I thought to myself. "Oh get a room!" I yelled as Embry sat a little closer to her. She flushed a slight shade of red, and then looked down at her hands. A piece of her hair fell into her face and I watched Embry brush it away.

**Kylie POV**

Wow.

That's the only word I can think of to say for what I just experienced. I met my long lost brother, found out werewolves DO exist, oh and that I was some guy's soul mate. I mean, I will admit I thought that Embry was by far the cutest of all of them.

Wow, so know I'm sitting in a room, with Embry's arm around the back of the couch I was on, and with everyone else just staring at us. Jared laughed when Embry put his arm around the couch, and I just gave him a dirty look and Embry moved his arm.

"I, uh…I have to go unpack." I said solemnly. "I'll help you." Embry said standing up and putting his hand out to me. I grabbed it after a few minutes of just looking at it, and then let him pull me up. I went to grab my bags but Embry got to them before me. We walked up stairs, and Embry, of course, already knew where my room was. He opened the door and I just stood in the doorway for a few minutes.

"Oh…My…GOD!" I exclaimed looking at my Lime green and Neon Orange room! Embry laughed from behind me and I found the strength to move my legs.

"Wow, this is….perfect." I said sitting down on the bed.

"I hope so, it took me three days to paint it." Embry said putting the bags down and sitting next to me.

"You…you painted this?" I asked.

"Yea… Jared's dad, well, your dad told us you liked green and orange a lot." He said and I knew he was lying.

"You're lying about something." I said stubbornly crossing my arms over my chest. He looked up at me and smiled. "Yea, we knew you were coming twenty minutes ago. This is probably the fastest paint job I have ever done! But, it looks great doesn't it?" He asked falling into laying position. He kicked off his shoes and just watched me unpack after I nodded in agreement.

"So, do you wanna play 20Q?" he asked as I got down to socks, bathing suits, bra's and underwear.

"Sure, you go first." I said pulling out my Lime Green bikini with a Hot Pink flower on the bottoms. I pulled a hanger out of the closet and looked over at him when he didn't answer. I could tell he was picturing me in the bikini. I threw a pair of socks at him and he dodged, but came back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. Uhm, How old are you?" He asked me watching me put the suit away. I think he was sorry to see it go. "16. How old are you Mr. Wolf?" I asked laughing at the look of shock on his face from my wittiness. "17. Whats your full name?" he asked as I threw the bag in the top of my closet.

"Uh…do I have to answer this?" I asked trying to avoid this question, shoving the suitcase in the top of the closet.

"Yes, and know I get two in a row." He pointed out.

"Ugh! Fine, it's Kylie Hazel Franklin. Happy?" I asked sitting down on the bed Indian Style, keeping my head hung.

"Don't droop your head, I like your name, it's pretty. My turn…again!" he added winking at me. As I was awaiting my next question, I started thinking about Embry, and how cute he is. Even if he hadn't imprinted on me, I still would have ended up with him, I know it!

"Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night? Well, it's just to a bond fire, nothing special, but yea, it would kinda be like our first date, surrounded by people, so don't worry! Really, you don't have to go! I ----"

"Will you shut up? I'll go with you okay?" I said laughing a little bit while he just stared at me and smiled a little bit.

"You're beautiful you know that?" he asked reaching his hand up and stroking the side of my face.

"Embry, I…Too fast." I whispered pulling away a little, but closing my eyes.

"I would say sorry, but I'm not." He whispered back. When I opened my eyes, I realized we had both moved in. I gasped and pulled away quickly, causing me to lose balance and almost fall off the bed. Embry caught me around the back and pulled me back onto the bed.

"Thanks…" I said smiling, but blushing also.

"Now, I deserve a prize for that…" he said smiling.

"Okay, you win." I said smiling and kissing him on the cheek then jumping off the bed and trying to run.

"Not what I had in mind!" he said as he grabbed my wrists and spun me around. "Oh please Embry!" I said pouting a little bit. "Don't give me that look!" Embry said loosening his grip a little bit. "Pretty please." I pleaded and looked up into his eyes. "Oh Kylie…Don't do this to me." He said loosening his grip more. "But, Embry." I said pulling a hand up and walking my fingers up his chest till I got to his shoulder. "Ohhhh" he said as I got closer to his jaw line. Then I pulled away and ran down the hallway. Of course Wolf boy caught me up in his arms and lifted me over his shoulder.

"EMBRY! Put me DOWN!" I yelled slamming my fists into his back. "Don't feel a thing Ky." He said laughing. "Embry, please put my sister down." I heard Jared say to Embry. "I'm good. So…How about tomorrow we go down to the beach?" Embry asked. Everyone said 'Sure' and I just nodded in agreement, trying not to show my enthusiasm, but inside I was screaming, _Yay!!!! A whole day with EMBRY and JARED!!!!!!!!!_

I was trying not to smile, but Embry saw through it. A smile played with his lips and he just laughed at me when I gave him the finger.

"Will you stop it please?" I asked after he had laughed for entirely too long. "I'm trying! I really am!" He continued laughing.

"Embry." I pouted crossing my arms over my chest and starting to 'cry.' He stopped immediately and that's when I started laughing!

"That's not funny Kylie." He said clearly angry with me.

"Oh but it is!" I exclaimed doubling over with laughter. I was usually embarrassed by my laugh, because everyone told me I sounded like a little five year old, but with Embry, I was being myself, I wanted him to see what I really was like. "No, it's really not." He said serious all of a sudden.

"Oh party pooper!" I yelled throwing a pillow and going to get something out of Jared's fridge. I had only been at my brothers for a few hours, but I already felt welcomed.

"Okay, I'm going to sleep now." I said to Jared who was sitting in the Kitchen with who I found was Kim, Jake, and Sam.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, How about I wake you?" He asked hugging me and shoving me past the door. \"Sounds good! Night!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"You going to bed?" Embry asked.

"Yea, it's really late, and I had a long day, you know three hour flight, then unpacking and all. I'm exhausted." I said trying to hide a yawn.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, can I pick you up?" he asked almost sheepishly.

"Yea, sure, what time should I be ready by?" I asked following him out onto the front porch.

"Uhm, how about 7:30?" he asked sweetly.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow." I said turning to go inside.

"One minute." He said turning me around and kissing my cheek.

"Night Embry." I said blushing.

"Night Kylie." He said back and turning to the car.

I walked inside and ran up to my room and flung myself onto my bed. I have a date with Embry…Embry what? I don't even know his last name! Oh well, that doesn't matter! I…am going on a date…with EMBRY! I could feel myself drifting off into sleep, so I pushed away my excitement until the next morning.

_Why…WHY is someone shaking me at this hour in the morning?_ I thought as I rolled over and saw Jared.

"Go…AWAY!" I said rolling back over and pulling the sheets over my head.

"Do you want me to tell Embry you wanted to sleep in?" he asked. At the mention of Embry's name I was out of bed.

"No! I'll be ready! I swear!" I said shoving him out of the room. 

_Okay, it's 7…I have half an hour. Shorts, Tank, Bathing Suit, Flip Flops!_ I thought as I started getting ready. When I finished it was only 7:15. That's the fastest I have ever gotten ready. I decided on a pair of jean shorts, a green tank top, and my lime green bikini, the one that Embry was admiring the night before.

_Great, I have 15 more minutes! Oh MY GOD! Why is this day going so slow already?_ I thought as I walked down the stairs and found a pair of flip flops.

"Morning Sis!" Jared said walking into the kitchen.

"Sup Sup Buttercup?" I asked grabbing a piece of waffle and getting some milk.

"So, big date today?" He asked waggling his eyebrows at me.

"Jared! Stop it!" I pleaded feeling myself blush.

**Okay, It's my first Imprint story for Embry! I have a Paul one, but…this one is kinda different. Let me know what you guys think of this, cause I'm trying! I really am! Reviews please3**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my GOD! My brother is sitting in his kitchen making fun of me! Embry, can't you come a tad bit early? PLEASE?!?! I begged inside, trying to get away from my annoying brother.

_Ding Dong!_

The doorbell rang and I grabbed my things and ran to the door.

"Hey!" I said walking out of the room, and letting Embry hug me.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He asked. I smiled and replied with, "Yea! Let's go!" He opened the door of his truck for me and I climbed inside. I waited for him to climb in, and admired the truck.

"I…am in love with your car." I said running my finger's over the dash board. "Really? I pictured you as a red convertible kind of girl." He said starting it up. "It sounds great! And, me? A red Convertible? Come On Embry! Give me a little credit!" I replied. "Okay, so maybe a red bug, but, a truck? Never dreamed of it! I really saw you as a bug or convertible." He said side-glancing at me, then back to the road. "Really? Do I come off like that? I really don't mean to come off as a snob, or…a stuck up brat who gets everything she wants." I played with him. "No! No! You aren't like that! I swear! I meant, I just can't see you behind the wheel of a truck, you're so small and all." He realized I was joking and just looked at me then laughed. Within those few minutes, we arrived at the beach and everyone else but Jared was there. He pulled in behind us.

"Why are we at a cliff? I thought we were going to the beach." I said looking around.

"Hm? Oh…we go cliff diving sometimes." Embry told me like it was no big deal.

"You what?" I whispered. I am deathly afraid of heights, and nothing…nothing will make me go off this cliff. "Are you scared off heights?" He asked with a smile. "Yes, very scared of heights." I said slowly looking out across the water. We had moved to the edge of the cliff, and I was definitely getting scared.

"What's wrong Kylie? You scared of heights?" Paul asked pushing me closer to the edge. I grabbed Embry so that I wouldn't lose my balance and fall, and he held on tight.

"50 bucks she wont go." I heard from Quil's mouth.

"If I go, will you go with me?" I asked Embry. "You don't have to go at all Kylie." He said, but I could tell he was hoping to say yes. "I want to. I need to conquer my fear. You may, just have to drag me off the cliff, no matter how much I want and tell you to stop." I instructed. "Kylie, are you sure?" he asked me as I walked back to Embry's truck. "Yes, Embry! I'm positive. Okay? Now get ready to go will you?" I asked as I pulled off my shirt. I noticed Embry watching and I laughed. "Like what you see?" I asked playfully. "Yes, I do." He said bluntly, then it was my turn to stare as he pulled off his shirt. "Do YOU like what you see?" he asked. I blushed and just nodded, then pulled off my shorts. I let my hair fall down to my butt, and turned to Embry. "Ready?" I asked watching him look me over. "Uh…Yea." He said. "Good, now, I bet I can beat you off." I said smiling and running towards the cliff.

Embry smiled and ran after me. I squealed and felt him grab my hand and then I jumped into the air. I felt the sea air engulf me and I felt Embry's hand tighten around mine. I took in a deep breath as we neared the water. We went under together and I kicked to the top, his hand never leaving mine.

"Oh…my…GOD!" I said when we surfaced. He put his hands around my waist. "Are you okay?" He asked worried that I wasn't. "I'm fine! Let's go again!!!" I exclaimed trying to break free of his hold. "Hold on around my neck I'll swim us back to shore." He said and I listened. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist so that I wouldn't fall off. Once we were on shore, he lifted me in front of him and carried me up to the top.

"KYLIE HAZEL!" Jared yelled when I got up to the top, and Embry put me down. "What big bro?" I asked walking over to the bed of Embry's truck and grabbed my towel. "What were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt!" He exclaimed. "Jared, really? I was with Embry, and….I just helped you get 50 bucks off of Quil! I mean C'mon, loosen up." I said walking away, well trying to anyways. "Kylie, don't you walk away from me." He said grabbing my hands and turning me around. "Jared, let go!" I said totally startled. I let him know it by the look that I gave him.

Then Embry came over. "Jared! Let her go!" he yelled at Jared, which only caused his grip on my hands to tighten.

"Jared! You're hurting me!" I cried. He really was hurting!

"JARED! Let her go!" Sam yelled, but he snapped, and I turned around in enough time, to only get my side scratched up a little bit.

"AH!" I screamed out in pain and fell to the ground.

"JARED!" Embry yelled and came to my side immediately.

"Dude! We need to get her to Carlisle!" Jake instructed.

"Kylie, please hold on!" Embry begged as he lifted me into his arms.

"I'll be okay. I promise." I said before everything went blank.

**Embry's POV (Everything that just happened with Jared from Embry's stand-point)**

"KYLIE HAZEL!" Jared yelled after I had put Kylie down and she walked up to where he was standing. "Whats the deal big bro?" she asked walking past him to my truck. "What were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt!" He yelled. I didn't like the tone in his voice, and Kim wasn't here, so I guessed that they had a fight, and Kylie hit his breaking point, he might phase with how mad he is, and I don't want it to be near Kylie. "Jared, really? I was with Embry…and, I just helped you get 50 bucks off Quil! I mean C'mon Loosen up!" she shot back. _Great! Now she is getting frustrated! Just what I need!_ I thought as she started to walk away, she didn't get very far before Jared had her hands.

"Kylie! Don't you walk away from me!" He said grabbing her hands and turning her around. "Jared! Let go!" She sounded scared, and her voice was small and quiet. She kept giving him a look that said he was hurting her. That's when I couldn't watch anymore and I walked in.

"Jared! Let her go!" I yelled, which only caused his grip to tighten on Kylie. "Jared! You're hurting me!" she cried out in pain. He was really hurting her. "Jared! Let her go!" Sam yelled from behind me. That's when he snapped. I watched Kylie turn, and I also watched her fall to the ground crying out in pain, losing a lot of blood from her side.

"JARED!" I yelled and ran right to her side.

"We need to get her to Carlisle." Jake said taking off towards the forest.

"Kylie! Please hold on!" I begged and she said,

"I'll be okay. I promise." And then, she was gone like that. I shot a glare at Jared and then ran to Jake's car.

"Carlisle, Yea, It's Jake. I need you to be ready for us, we have a problem." He said and then hung up. I was in the backseat with Kylie in my lap, and Seth next to me. Quil was in the front seat and everyone was worried about my sweet Kylie, my baby, my angel. I looked down to try and stop the bleeding, but found it was already stopped.

"Jake…" I started but was amazed when Kylie opened her eyes.

"Hey." She whispered with a small smile on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Seth yelled from the seat next to me.

"Kylie?!?!?" Jake asked looking in the rearview. By this time we had just pulled into the Cullen's driveway and Carlisle was waiting.

"Jake what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's what WAS wrong!" Jake corrected.

"I don't understand." Carlisle replied.

"Uh, She…she was 'attacked' by Jared, but…she is okay now!" Jake explained.

"Yea, about that…" she began but stopped. "I have to go!" She said and jumped out of the car and ran.

"KYLIE!" I yelled after her. She ran into the forest. "Kylie! It isn't safe in there!" I yelled running in after her. What I saw next amazed me.

A beautiful white wolf with Kylie's Bright Blue eyes stared back at me then took off.

_What just happened?_ I thought to myself as I walked back to the clearing.

"What Happened? Where's Kylie?!?" Jake asked when he noticed I was returning alone.

"I…I don't know…she isn't in the forest…" I replied confused.

Everyone was looking at me now, and I felt really worried so instead of standing there being stared at, I ran in the opposite direction to where I knew I could find something that belonged to me... Kylie.

**Okayy, so this is all i have up here. It's the second chapter, and I'm working on the third, i really am. Ha, Well, let me know what you think, I'll only update if i get reviews. Thanks ILY!3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jared's POV**

'_DUDE! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME MY SISTER WAS A WEREWOLF?!?!?!'_ I yelled through my head, making my way to where they were now stopped.

_I'm not a werewolf!!! I'm a shape-shifter numb nuts!_ She exclaimed which caused Embry to laugh.

Then an image of them kissing slipped through Embry's mind. She had laughed, and then he kissed her.

_You kissed her too! EMBRY!_ I yelled. I was beyond mad now…I was…I was…there isn't a word for how I was feeling!

_Jared, really? Just calm down, and meet us at the…__**vampires**__ house.'_ Kylie said. I take it she met the vampires, and didn't like them by the way that she said vampires.

_Did the vampires touch you Ky? Embry! I trusted her with you!_ I accused crudely.

_No! They didn't touch me! Leave Embry outa this! I can take care of myself. Why do you think I'm so helpless? I may be small, but I'm strong! You have NO right to judge me for me when you don't know a THING about me!_ She yelled and then she was gone.

_Em? Is she with you?_ I asked hoping she was.

_She was…She uh, kinda changed into a regular pup and ran. I can't catch up with her…She's too fast. I'm sorry Jared. I'll follow her if I can._ He shot back.

**Kylie's POV**

_I don't understand why he can't just let me be me for once! I am who I am! He can't change that! I'm who I want to be! If he doesn't like it then I'm outa here! He has no room to judge me!_ I thought crudely running back towards Jared's. I shifted back into myself, and I could almost literally feel the smoke coming out of my ears.

"I can't believe he is judging me… I just..GR!" I mumbled to myself hearing Embry behind me.

"Ky…what're you doing?" he asked me as I stumbled on the front lawn.

"Cleaning." I declared opening the door and going to this morning's dishes that were still in the sink.

"Ky…I really think that you need to breath." He pointed out and I noticed that I had been holding my breath.

"Sorry for the freight." I managed to say before a fuming Jared walked into the room.

"What the Hell KYLIE!" He yelled picking up a glass from the table that I hadn't noticed.

"Jared…I don't know what you want me to say!" I exclaimed watching him carefully.

"I want you to tell me what is going on with you!" he yelled at me.

"You really wanna know why I'm here? Its cause dad kicked me out! Cause I'm not a werewolf like you are! I was supposed to be another YOU! I can't fill that stupid friggen position that you've left Jared! I HOPE YOURE HAPPY JERK!" I yelled and wailed the glass in my hand at his head, then ran out the door sobbing.

"Kylie…hey, C'mere baby." I heard Embry say behind me, and then I felt his arms around me. I sobbed into his chest and I just cried as hard as I could. I let out all my pain, all my suffering was let out on Embry's poor shirt.

"I'm sorry! I've completely ruined you're shirt!" I said wiping away my tears.

"Eh, I didn't like it much anyways." He said causing me to laugh a little.

"I feel sooo bad Em." I whispered and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that he is making this difficult for you baby." He whispered in my ear.

"Well, that's Jared for you…I guess he never really wanted to know about me or Aiden…because if he did, he would have done something to see me." I whispered leaning into his chest.

"Kylie, I don't think that you are being fair, he didn't know that you were alive!" he said trying not to sound rude.

"Embry, he, uh, he didn't tell you did he?" I asked calmly but feeling tense.

"Tell me what Ky?" He asked confused.

"Babe, he knew about me…and he knew about Aiden too. He called us 'bastard children' and…he said that he never wanted me to be born!" I explained to Embry.

"He…he called you that? Then why did you come here?" He asked.

"Ha. My dad, he told me that since I wasn't full wolf, I had to get out. And, I don't exactly have friends, and I didn't know where else to go but come here. And I heard dad already called him warning that I would be showing up on his doorstep. That's when he called me and Aiden, well me, a 'bastard child' that never should have been born." I explained.

"But…no, he wouldn't lie to me Ky." He exclaimed holding me away from him.

"Embry, you think I would? You're just as bad as him!" I yelled and turned in his grip. I ran off into the forest just as the rain started to pelt down. I didn't even bother to shift, I just stayed as me, plain old Kylie. I ran and ran into the forest just wanting to get out. Then, I realized that I was lost, and that I wasn't alone. I could smell him, that bloody vampire, I could smell him!

**Embry's POV**

I walked back into the house soaking wet. I couldn't find Kylie, I was really worried about her. "Did you know?" I asked Jared.

"I…Em, I can't lie anymore. Yes, I knew about her and Aiden." He replied.

"JARED! THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT! You're the reason she ran away from me!" I accused.

"Embry, hold up there. It wasn't just me!" He tried to defend himself.

"Save it! I have to go find her. I want her stuff packed when I get back, she isn't staying here anymore Jared. I guess you'll be happy to have the 'bastard child' out of your house." I said running outside.

"EMBRY!!!!!!" I heard coming from what sounded like Kylie. I ran immediately in that direction only to find a shoe.

_What the hell?_ I thought as I sniffed it…then, that sweet, loving, sent of Kylie came to me.

_NO!_ I cried running into the direction that I could smell her. I found another shoe, a hoodie, a sock, another sock, and then…I found a shirt. I was beyond pissed. Then, I found her jeans. Damn, this guy was asking for it. What if it wasn't a guy? I would feel a little better, knowing that he wasn't seeing her in her Bra and underwear before me. I ran into the clearing to see Kylie standing at the top of the water fall, with the vampire staring down at her laughing as he slowly took a step towards her and she stepped back. I phased back into a human and waited carefully and impatiently for her to fall. God this was scary. I climbed a little higher until I saw her heel come over the edge of the fall. All I needed was to jump out and catch her; I had done this a billion times at the cliff. She slipped before I was ready and in order to catch her I had to spring and pull her close. The Vampire was following after her down the cliff. She was screaming and when she landed in my arms she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head in my chest. She was shivering and now I could understand if she never went to the Cullen's again.

I had to figure a way out of this, I had to. I couldn't let her die, and I couldn't let this stupid idiotic vampire near her. Once we landed in the water I kicked to the surface, her still in my arms and swam to the opposite side of shore.

"Shift." I whispered to her and she looked at me confused for a moment, and then did what she was told. The vampire's eyes widened and then I shred my clothes and changed into a wolf. He was even more shocked and took off running. The minute he was gone, Kylie collapsed and turned back into her human self again.

_Great! Now what am I guno do?!?_ I thought. I have…no clothes, Jared will think I molested her….WAIT! Someone is here.

_Seth?_ I questioned.

_Hey Embro what's up?_ He asked back.

_I need clothes, and I need help! Kylie was 'attacked' by a vampire, and he was planning on taking advantage of her. Bring her a blanket, she's in her bra and underwear!_ I shot back looking down at Kylie, who was still lying lifeless on the ground.

_Okay, dude, just chill a minute, I'll be there with help. Should I bring Jared?_ He asked

_NO! Leave him the hell outa this!_ I yelled back.

_Alright, chill out man, I'll be there in about three minutes. _He said, and then he was gone. I watched and noticed that she was shivering involuntarily. I slowly padded my way over to her and slowly nuzzled her hand. She shifted a little, but didn't open her eyes, she just moved. Three minutes later Seth ran in and covered her. He threw the shorts at me and I ran into the woods. I phased and put on the shorts, then ran to Kylie. She was wrapped in the blanket shivering against Seth's chest. He passed her off to me, and then Sam, Emily, Quil, and Claire all came into the little spot we were in. I pulled her closer as she shivered again, and this time she opened her eyes a little bit.

"Ky…I'm sooo sorry!" I said watching for her reaction.

"Em, it's okay. I promise." She said smiling softly.

"How can you say it's okay?!?!" I asked her curiously.

"I have a forgiving heart, it kinda evens out my bad temper!" she said joking a little bit.

"You, don't need evened out. You're perfect the way you are." I said smiling down at her before crashing my lips down onto hers. I could feel her smile and then I broke it off and looked at Seth.

"Thanks man. I owe you big time!" I offered a hand out to him.

"Anytime. I mean, you are pretty much my brother, hence the 'Embro' part of that statement ha ha." Seth said taking my hand and pulling me against his chest, forgetting about Kylie.

"EEP!" she squeaked from between us. "I'm not full werewolf remember that! I'm not as strong as you guys are!" she said very sternly to me.

"I'm sorry babe." I replied kissing her.

"You're forgiven, but Seth isn't." she said with a sly smile spreading across her perfect face.

"What do I need to do to be forgiven?" he asked her raising an eyebrow.

"I think…that I'm going to forgive you and punish Embry over here." She said smiling a little bigger.

"Kylie…" I pleaded. "C'mere Seth." She motioned him over and kissed him on the nose. A small growl escaped my throat and Kylie looked at me petrified.

"Embry…" she said quietly.

"Kylie, I…I didn't mean to do that! Don't be scared!" I pleaded.

"EMBRY! I cannot believe that you growled at me!" she said upset.

"Kylie." I groaned and let my head fall down in shame.

"You should feel ashamed." She said as she saw my bashful expression.

"Awe, Embry, I'm sooo sorry!" She said taking my face in my hands.

"Kylie! You can't just go off on a rampage and then say SORRY!" I yelled and put her on her feet and shoved away from her.

"EMBRY CALL!" she screamed and ran back into the forest after me.

"Wait! Em, Please!" she begged, now sobbing.

"NO KYLIE!" I yelled at her.

"But…Embry! Please!" she cried again.

"Kylie, just leave." I said back.

"Okay, I'll go. I'll get out of La Push. I'll get out of your life just as fast as I came into it!" She yelled and ran, stripping as she did so, may I add, before I got a chance to stop her.

"Kylie! Wait!" I yelled after her, but it was too late, she was already running.

**GRRR! Embry, really? This was a dream I had, I actually woke up in a reallllyyyy bad mood that day! I was sooo mad at him, that I was mad at everyone in the world for the day, just because of Embry screwing up in my dream. I stopped here, even though as soon as I post this, I'm continuing righting! That way I won't forget haha! Review please3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kylie's **POV

I ran into Jared's house, bawling my eyes out, and saw that my stuff was already packed.

"Were you, uh…were you kicking me out??!?" I asked as Jared looked over from the couch to see who was rude enough to barge through the door.

"NO! I take it that Embry didn't tell you that you were moving in with him huh?" he asked.

"I'm leaving now! It isn't working with Embry." I said sadly and went to reach for my lime green suitcase, when Jared's hand was pulling it away.

"Give me the suitcase!" I yelled frustrated. I felt hot tears burn in my eyes and then I sat down on the steps and drew my knees up to my chest. Seconds later, Embry barged through the door and saw me crying.

"Kylie…I,…I didn't mean what I said earlier. Please stay! Don't leave me." He begged kneeling in front of me.

"Emb, you said what you said, and I said what I said. I'm very sorry for that too! I just…I just want you to be happy." I whispered through my sobs. He pulled me to his chest, and I gripped his T shirt tightly.

"Listen to me. You're moving into my house okay? I don't want you staying her with him." He said shooting daggers at Jared.

"Emb, calm down okay? Grab the suitcase, I'll get the pack." I said putting my hands on his chest. "Okay, I'm not waiting very long." He said shooting daggers at Jared one last time. "Alright, I'll be out soon, just go." I whispered to him and softly nudged him toward the door. "Fast Ky." He said one last time and then running out the door. I looked up at Jared and saw the regret and sadness in his eyes.

"Listen, I just wanted you to know that you are forgiven. Not just because I'm moving out, you're forgiven for everything that you've done to me." I whispered and turned to walk out the door. I threw my bag into the bed of the truck, and jumped in.

"You okay?" I asked touching his cheek with my hand. He leaned into my touch and let a low rumble escape his chest. I laughed a little bit and he still didn't answer.

"You haven't answered my question babe." I said again scooting closer and laying my head on his shoulder.

"No, I feel awful about what I said before, and…I just feel awful! I could have lost you Kylie!" he replied keeping his eyes on the road.

"Emb, you know I wouldn't be able to stay away. Our imprint is a lot stronger than the others…since it was a double thing, we have stronger feelings!" I exclaimed as we pulled up to his house.

"Ky, promise me, promise me that you won't leave!" he begged taking my face gently in his hands.

"I promise Emb." I whispered and kissed him.

"Okay, ready to meet me Madre?" he asked pulling me out of the car.

"Emb! I..I'm not sure!" I said as he lifted me over his shoulder.

"Kylie, What'd you say? I can't hear you! It must be muffled by something!" he exclaimed.

"EMBRY! Put me down! Please!" I begged rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Not a chance if you are guno keep that up!" He said calmly. I kept rubbing until he put me down on the front porch.

"You ready to meet my crazy mother?" he asked smiling wildly.

"She can't be crazier than you are." I said smiling as he reached for the doorknob. We walked inside and Embry was just about to yell for his mom, when a vase was thrown just above my head.I ducked and looked over at Embry. _Maybe she is crazier than him._ I thought, then the smell hit me hard, and i knew instantly that something was out of place.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" His mom yelled to the suspicious man in front of me.

"Woah, Mum! We got a guest…but who's this?" Emb asked. The man turned around and I almost screamed. I covered my mouth with my hand when I saw the blood red eyes.

"Damn it!" Embry said protectively taking me and his mother behind his back.

"Get out of my house, NOW!" Embry yelled starting to shake. I put my hand on his shoulder and he stopped. It was the same one from the clearing, he was stalking me and Embry, great!

**Okay, I'm updating as soon as I can! School is getting harder, and my grades are slowly going down….not good! SO I have to finish homework first, thennnn fanfic. I know it sucks. Well Reivews please3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Embry's POV**

_Holy Crap! What is this parasite doing in my house?_ I asked myself protectively placing myself in front of Kylie and my Mother.

"What makes you think I'll listen to you mutt?" He asked me cruelly.

"You'd better not touch either of them." I shot back as he crouched down in his attack stance. I growl escaped my lips and I could hear my baby girl start crying.

"Emb. I love you." She whispered under her breath and the Vampire laughed.

"Ah, so you've mated have ye' mutt?" he asked a cruel smile on his face.

"Don't touch HER!" I yelled feeling myself start to shake violently. I phased within minutes and the Vampire took advantage of that. He kept trying to get to Kylie, but I wouldn't allow it. 

_Dude, what's going on?_ Paul asked.

_There's a vamp! I need a lot of help! He's after Ky, Paul!_ I shot back trying to concentrate on the Vamp in front of me.

_Alright, hold on. I'll be there with the pack in a few minutes._ He said and then the hole pack was in my head saying things like, "We'll be right there!" or "Hold on, for Kylie's sake." I held on, mainly for Ky, but for my mom also. Minutes later the pack ran through the door and I stood in front of Kylie so that she wouldn't have to see this.

**Kylie's POV**

_*Flashback*_

_I sat down in the living room, watching Spongebob, holding baby Aiden in my arms. _

_"Hold On Aiden. I'll go get your bottle. I'll be back, I promise." I whispered and walked into the kitchen after placing Aiden in the rocker. I had just heated up the bottle and walked back into the living room when I saw this young man standing over my younger brothers lifeless body._

_ "What have you done?" I screeched dropping the bottle._

_ "I was a little hungry, and you're little brother here has filled me just enough." The menacing man said to me, and then he was gone._

_ "AIDEN!" I screamed and ran over to the rocker. That was the last I saw of my baby brother, I didn't even go to his funeral._

_*End Flashback*_

Watching Embry fighting with the vampire brought back the memory of Aiden, and how I watched my younger brother lie lifeless. I stood behind Embry sobbing the entire time that he fought and Mrs. Call tried to calm me down, until it finally worked. Embry phased back in front of me and put on his clothes. As soon as he was done Mrs. Call pushed me towards him and I ran into his waiting arms.

"Sh, Ky, it's okay!" he whispered as the screams came from behind us.

"Emb…I, I remembered it all…I remembered seeing Aiden. I was there, in the next room." I whispered into his chest.

"Ky, it's okay…I'm positive that you couldn't do anything about it. You're alright with me. I promise." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you Emb." I whispered as I smelled the burning vampire.

"I love you a lot more baby." He said kissing me on the lips. Once the vampire was finished off, Embry decided that his mom and I should get to know each other better. We went to this little diner outside of Forks, and just ate and talked. She asked a lot of questions that varied. They went from "What are your future plans?", which I answered with "I want to finish out high school, and then start a family with Embry." Which led to the question of "What my favorite girl and boys names were," which I answered with, "For a Girl its Savannah Pititchu, and for a boy it is most definitely Aiden Michael. But we won't be thinking about names for a while now." I said a little embarrassed by the boldness of the question. Embry scoffed a little, and then kissed my cheek noticing my blush. I was kinda wishing I hadn't made that statement, because his mom just kinda looked at me.

"Well, when are you going to start considering kids?" she asked a little shocked.

"Uhm, Mrs. Call, I'm only 16. I have my whole life ahead of me! I don't want a kid before I at least get my high school degree. I can have kids in two years, but know, I need to be able to finish off school." I said a little shyly.

"Baby, don't be afraid to say what you have to. I won't stop loving you, and I'm sure that my mom won't either." He whispered into my hair.

"Not here Emb." I whispered so that he heard me.

"Emb? Now that's your nickname? What happened to Em?" his mom asked glaring at me.

"Oh, sorry! I wasn't aware that his nickname was Em…I just thought I would have my own nickname for him." I said feeling very uncomfortable.

"Oh, sure, _Emb_, you can have that nickname…my _dear_ son." She spat at him.

"I think that I'd better go." I whispered pushing away from the table and turning to go.

"Ky…Don't." He whispered.

"Baby, I'll see you later." I said, and with that I pulled out of his grasp and ran to the only place I knew too. Jake's.

"Jake!" I yelled pounding on the door.

"KY?" he asked opening the door and pulling me into a hug.

"I…I…Jake, I remembered! All of it…Aiden, I…I don't know what to do!" I cried into his chest.

"Kylie, Sh. Does Embry know you are here?" I shook my head and he sat me on the couch.

"Just stay here, I'll get my phone and then you need to call Embry." He said as he walked out of the room and entered within seconds, phone in hand. I dialed Embry's number and the phone rang three times.

_Ring Ring Ring "Hello_?"

"Emb…" I started and was cut off by Embry.

"Are you okay? Where are you?" he asked.

"Emb, calm down. I'm with Jake, just come get me after your done with your mom okay?" I asked hearing him stiffen.

"Alright. I love you Baby." He whispered.

"I love you too babe." And then we hung up.

**Okayyy, I know I updated a little later than I planned, but listen, I'm workin on it kays? Reviews please3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Embry's POV *After Kylie leaves***

"Why'd you have to do that mum?" I asked, upset enough that Kylie just ran out on lunch.

"Em, I don't know what you are talking about." She said acting all innocent.

"Don't act all innocent Mum! You knew she was uncomfortable, and then you had to go ask about kids! Mum! Why would you do that?" I asked trying to remain calm, but it was hard since I didn't have my Kylie to calm me down.

"Em, I was just trying to get to know her future plans. And Emb? Really Em? It sounds so… so…I don't know just not you, I don't like it a bit." She said looking down.

"And why don't you like it? Why do you care if someone I am going to spend my life with gives me a nickname, that I happen to like?!?" I almost yelled at her.

"Because Embry, It's what my mother used to call you. Emb. And after she died, I refused to call you that name. Kylie…she just pushed it over the edge." My mother told me.

"MUM! She didn't KNOW!" I yelled this time and ran out of the door. Then my phone started ringing.

"HELLO?!?" I almost screamed.

"Emb…" I heard her sweet soft voice say.

"Are you okay? Where are you?" I asked cutting into her sentence.

"Emb, just calm down, I'm with Jake, just come get me when you're done with your mom okay?" she asked.

"Alright. I love you baby." I whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered and then hung up. I ran towards Jake's house and knocked on the door.

"C'mon on in." Jake yelled from the living room. I walked in to see that he had his arms around Kylie who was sobbing into his chest. He looked up at me and I just looked down to Kylie, then up at him.

"Can I?" I whispered and he nodded. I slid into place where Jake had just been and she pulled herself into my lap.

"I'm sorry." She whispered snuggling into my chest.

"What're you sorry for?" I whispered back into her hair.

"For making a bad impression on your mom, for running out on lunch…I'm sorry." She whispered still trying to get closer into my chest.

"Jake, I'm going to take her home." I whispered when I noticed that she fell asleep. I carried her to the house and laid her in the bed. I went to leave when she grabbed my hand.

"Don't go Emb." She whispered trying to pull me back into the bed next to her. "Baby, I won't go unless you want me to." I told her laying down next to her. "Baby, I love you." She whispered into my chest.

"I love you too sweetheart. Don't worry about a thing but sleeping okay baby?" I asked her pulling her into the warmth. "mhmmm" she murmured and with that I knew that she was asleep.

**Kylie's POV**

I woke up pulled into Embry's arms. He was so warm, and I loved it. I was still upset with myself for leaving lunch early. I looked up and saw that he was asleep too. He is so sweet in his sleep. I ran my hand up and down the side of his face. He leaned into my touch and I reached up and kissed him.

"Mhmmm, I would LOVE to wake up like that every morning." He said after I pulled away from him. I smiled and laid my head on his chest.

"Baby…what're you thinking about?" he asked me.

"Us." I answered simply.

"What about us?" He asked me again.

"Well, I'll be seventeen soon." I whispered, trying not to let him see my blush.

"Yea, I know, a week." He said into my hair.

"Well, I was thinking, about it…you know what I mean?" I asked him.

"Yea, I know what you mean. Wait…You're thinking about sex right?" I asked her.

"Embry! Do you always have to make things so bold?" I asked embarrassed. I was hiding my face at this point and he was trying to see.

"So that's a yes, continue." He said giving up on seeing my face.

"I think that we should share a room. We are already moving in together, why not just share a bed ya know? I mean, no sex till I'm 18, but…it's going to happen sometime or another ya know, like us sharing a bed." I whispered into his chest.

"I agree with you. And yes, it would have happened sooner or later, so yes, I think that is a very good idea." He said kissing me.

"Thanks baby." I said kissing him. Yes, I had wanted to have sex with Embry, but not until after I'm out of high school. No way am I going to drop out of high school to take care of a baby. Embry started working another job so that he would have enough money to pay for our wedding when it came around, which won't be too soon, can you imagine a sixteen almost seventeen year old going to school with an engagement ring on her finger?!? Didn't think so! He was now working in the garage with Jake, Sam, and Seth, but he also started working at a Home Depot, I figured it was a good job for him, all the tools and everything.

"Are you hungry?" Embry asked.

"Hm? Oh a little but not really. I'll make you something." I said going to get up out of the bed.

"No, no! I can make it myself." He said.

"Emb. Really, I got it. I'm supposed to make food for you." I said kissing him and then pulling out of his grasp.

"Noooo!" he whined like a five year old.

"Yessss." I said pulling his hand trying to get him up out of bed.

"Mhmmm. I don't wanna get up, Kylie! Come back!" he said continuing to wine.

"Emb, I'm going to make some grilled cheese and cookies….If you don't come now, I'll eat all the extra dough myself!" I taunted. He quickly jumped up out of the bed and scooped me up into his arms running into the kitchen. "Oh boy, I knew food would get you going." I said as he set me on my feet. "Food, and You will always get me going baby." He whispered kissing me. "Oh stop it! You're making eighteen seem sooo far away!" I wined looking up into his eyes. "I'm sorry…we could change it to seventeen and a half?" he said, well more asked. "NO! I made a promise to myself. Embry, you need to respect that!" I said back to him pulling away and grabbing a pan out of his kitchen island.

I made the grilled cheese for him and then a small one for me. After I made that and cleaned up I started getting the cookie dough ingredients. I mixed them all together and then took some dough while Embry wasn't paying attention.

"I saw that." He said making me jump and pull my finger out of my mouth.

"Saw what?" I asked keeping a straight face.

"If I do recall it went a little something like this." He said taking a finger and getting a wad of cookie dough on his finger then stuck it in his mouth.

"Embry! I did no such thing! No cookies for you!" I said raising a finger in his direction.

"Oh you so did! Don't lie baby!" He scoffed. I laughed and said

"Fine you can have some, but I won't be happy about sharing with you!" He wrapped his arms around my waist and I went back to putting the cookie dough on a tray.

"Could you be any more perfect?" he asked into my ear. "Ha! I'm far from it!" I said placing the tray in the oven. He lifted me onto the counter and put his hands on my thighs. He went to kiss me but instead I picked up handful of flower and flicked it into his face.

"HA! Gotcha!" I yelled laughing hysterically. It was funny cause his face was priceless.

"Oh no you didn't!" He said grabbing an egg and splitting it over my head!

"EMBRY!!! NOT MY HAIR!" I exclaimed running over to the sink and filling a glass of water.

"I think that you need to wash your face!" I threw the water in his face and then ran up to the shower. I started it and just went in with my clothes on. Within minutes Embry came in too. "Can I join you?" he asked, before I answered he was in the shower washing his face and hair with me. I took some bubbles from the shampoo in my hair and blew it into his face. "Not funny!" He yelled falling back against the wall. "Yes FUNNY!" I laughed and sat down on the ground so that I wouldn't fall over from laughing. The all of a sudden someone stormed through the door.

"Who are you?!?" she asked clearly not recognizing me. "Um, Kylie…" I tried to explain but she was already gone.

"LEAH!" Embry yelled. _Why am I so confused right now?_ I thought to myself, then noticing that I was left alone in the bathroom. I took advantage of this and locked the door. I stripped and decided to take a nice warm shower, I lather rinsed and repeated with my hair treatment and then got out to find a towel that smelled like Embry sitting on the toilet. I had just gotten out of the shower and was walking into my room when I heard Embry and the supposed Leah's conversation.

"I imprinted on her Leah! You knew the chances that this would happen!" Embry said.

_Wait, what would happen? I'm utterly confused. The only reason that she would have reacted that way towards me was if she was with Embry, or if she had dibs on him! I didn't know that she had dibs, and I hope that I didn't mess with her, she's __**very**__ intimidating!_ I thought as I put on my new running outfit. It was a sports bra that showed off most of my stomach and my belly button ring. It was also lime green and black, which made it stand out. There were a pair of sweats that went along with it, so I was off. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and was ready for my run. I skipped out on grabbing a water bottle and just ran.

I bolted out the front door and just kept going. I ran around the roads for a little but I didn't feel like I was going fast enough so I pushed myself faster until I got to the end of the road. I looked both ways and just kept going until I didn't know where I was.I was somewhere in the woods, with no one around me. I thought I saw someone starring at me, but maybe I was wrong, it coulda' been a tree that looked like a person or something. I had my iPod blaring in my ears which just kept me going. _Great! Know I'm lost! Terrific! _I thought to myself turning and running back in the direction I had come from. I eventually made it back to Embry's house only to find that there were a bunch of car's in the driveway. I sprinted up the steps and through the door. I was met by Embry who caught me in a tight hug.

"Embry, I need to breathe." I said pushing away.

"Where'd you go? You've been gone for three hours Kylie!" he yelled.

"GOD EMBRY I WENT FOR A RUN! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS WHERE I GO! YOU DON'T OWN ME!" I yelled back and ran up the stairs.

I locked the door and sat on the bed. _What just happened?_ I thought to myself as I replayed everything in my mind. I was almost at the end when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked almost in a whisper.

"It's Leah, can I come in?" she asked.

"One minute." I said and unlocked the door for her.

"I like what you've done with the room." She said admiring the picture of me and Embry on my desk. I had taken a lot of pictures of us and him, and he even put a few up of me. Well they ended up in frames on the walls of my room.

"Thanks." I said barely audible to myself.

"Kylie, I don't know what's eating you up inside, but you can tell me, you know that right?" she asked.

"Uhm, before I got here…did you and Embry, have a…uh, a thing?" I asked her silently.

"Yea, we did, and we said that when one of us imprinted it would be over. I knew he imprinted on you, I was there the day it happened, but I just kept telling myself that it wasn't true. And then today, when I walked in on you guys in the shower, well, I knew it was you, but I was telling myself to forget who you were, to forget the person that took Embry from me. So I did, and that's why I asked who you were, and yea…I'm really sorry for being so cruel to you Kylie, I really am! I just wanted you to know that, Embry really loves you, and…and only you, he won't ever leave you Kylie." She said smiling half heartedly at me.

"You know, there is someone out there for you Leah." I whispered taking her hand in mind and giving it a light squeeze. She smiled and then broke the silence with,

"We'd better get you downstairs before Embry goes into hysterics, last I saw him, he was in a lot of shock that you yelled at him!" she was laughing by the end of it. I laughed too.

"I won't take his crap!" I explained getting up and walking to the door with Leah behind me.

"Wait!" I said stopping and turning around. "Huh?" she asked "I want to have some fun with this!" I exclaimed pushing her back into my room. I grabbed my notebook and wrote down that I wanted to do, which was run down and jump on Embry, but he had to be sitting down so Leah needed to make sure that he was sitting down. She smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I have to Pee and then I'll be down." I said winking.

"Okay." She smiled and went downstairs. I stood in the bathroom for about a minute flushed the toilet and then ran the water. I ran down the stairs and saw that Embry was sitting on the couch. I pounced onto him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry!" I whispered. "It's okay, I promise. Just don't do it again, promise me that! I was worried sick about you!" he said kissing my head as I snuggled into his chest. "Mhm, it won't happen again. But ha-ha, you'll never guess what happened to me." I said sitting up straight.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I got lost!" I said laughing along with everyone else.

"How did you get lost?" he asked between gasps for air from laughing so much.

"Well, I was running down the street, which is kinda long might I add, and then I ran into the woods, and I just kept going and going and going. Then I stopped and realized I was lost! THEN, I saw something that looked like a person looking at me, but maybe it was a tree, so I got all freaked out and ran back in the direction I came from, and thennnn I ended up back here!" I said finally taking a breath.

"Wait, you saw someone?" Jake asked. "

I said it may have been a tree didn't I?" I asked going over what I said in my head, and yes, I had indeed said _but maybe it was a tree._

"Yea, you did, but we picked up a new scent recently…it coulda been that new Vampire, that you saw in the woods." Jake replied, causing Embry to growl. I cowered into his chest and just let his grip tighten around me.

"Well, if I saw it, it was in the woods near Main Street." I informed them and they all got up to leave. I said good bye and got hugs from everyone, except Embry and Seth who gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and watched them all go, and then realized that Leah hadn't said good-bye. I walked into the living room and saw that she had fallen asleep on the couch. I got a light blanket and put it over her body. Embry came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him walking out of the room.

"Tell you what?" he asked.

"About you and Leah." I said shortly.

"Well, what would you think if I just walked up to you and said, 'Hey! I imprinted on you, but I'm kinda seeing another girl, so you have to wait for me to end it with her for you to come into my life okay?'" he asked.

"Well I would understand, how would you feel if I kept something this important from you?" I asked him grabbing a bag of chips.

"I would feel betrayed, confused, that same way that you do know." He said finally seeing my point.

"I don't feel betrayed, I just wish that I would have known. I feel really bad for Leah." I whispered.

"Yea, that's two of us that just up and left her." He said. I could hear the guilt in his voice though.

"What do you mean?" I asked him really confused know.

_Two of us? He's only one person!_ I thought to myself.

"Sam, he dated her for the longest time, three years to be exact, and he was going to marry her. But then, Leah invited Emily, her cousin, to meet Sam, and he imprinted on her. I dated her for I'd about a month and then, you come along and I imprinted on you." He said, still having guilt in his voice.

"I'm sorry." I whispered pushing the bag of chips away from me. I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Sorry for what Kylie?" He asked me suddenly very serious.

"For screwing thing's up! I've screwed up your lives sooo bad!" I exclaimed instantly feeling bad.

"Kylie, you didn't screw anything up! You made my world so much better, I'm sooo glad that I found you!" He told me kissing me, and then I heard Leah get up.

"Hey you guys got any food? I'm starved." She asked. I laughed and told her that I would make them something.

**I need to know what you guys want to see happen in the next few chapters so that I can incorporate it into the story! Thanks3 Reviews PLEASSEE3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summer's POV**

After I made Leah's food, I sat down on Embry's lap.

"So, how many days till your birthday Ky?" Leah asked scarfing down her first grilled cheese.

"Hmm…I think it's around five days…." I said smiling. Embry had our whole day planned out for us. He was going to take me out to dinner and then we were going to stay in and watch a movie. The day after however, I was being sent to Emily's house. Embry had this hole big surprise planned, but I honestly just wanted to stay at home and curl up on my bed. The day after my fifteenth birthday my mom died great thing to remember huh?

"What do you want for your birthday?" she asked after another grilled cheese.

"I have all that I could ever need right here." I said smiling up at Embry.

"Something that I could wrap." She said smiling.

"Okay, here's what you do, get a refrigerator box, put Embry in it in his swim trunks, no shirt, and wrap him…or put a big bow on top of it! That's what I want." I said smiling as Embry's face fell and he glared at me.

"He wouldn't stay still for me!" Leah replied.

"I would stay still for Kylie." He instructed.

"Yea, but I don't want you to stay still!" I joked making him blush.

"That's for after the wedding smarty, and which hasn't even come up yet since we aren't even engaged!" he said clearly amused by my boldness.

"Oh shut it. Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked him.

"I'm right where I belong baby!"He exclaimed kissing me full on the lips.

"Okay, well…I have somewhere to go. Bye. You wanna come Leah?" I asked getting up off his lap

"HEY! Where are you going?! I wanna go!" Embry exclaimed as I grabbed my new purse.

"Out. That's okay with you right baby?" I asked trying to keep a straight face.

"NO!" he said picking me up.

"You have to put me down baby." I said smiling inwardly.

"No baby! I won't let you go! Please baby! I've been on patrol all week, I want you for the day." He said holding me closer to himself.

"Leah, can you take a rain-check?" I asked her pleading with her eyes.

"Yea, I guess so. Embry, I will get her one of these days." Leah warned leaving.

"Can you put me down now?" I asked him as he took me into the living room.

"Nope" he said popping the 'p' like he always did.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked him.

"You." He joked. "Embry…" I said blushing. "What baby?" he asked kissing the crook of my neck. "Stop it." I said laughing a little bit. "But I love you." He said continuing. "If you don't stop, I'm going to give Leah her rain-check back." I said making him stop. "Fine, I guess if I have to." He said backing off and sitting on the couch.

"I know. Let's pull the blinds, and watch a movie in our PJ's all day." I said running up the steps and putting on my froggie PJ pants and a white tank top with Embry's hoodie overtop. He pulled on some sweats and then a tank top.

"No shirt." I said pulling it off.

"Are you sure?" he asked me picking me up on his back and taking me downstairs.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p' like he did.

"Alright baby." He said as we put on a bloody, gory movie that he wanted to put on.

"I wont like this." I told him.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said smiling. I gasped, screamed, and yelled at Embry during the entire movie. Halfway through it got really bloody and I turned my head into his chest. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him.

"Can we turn it off now?" I asked in a small, scared voice.

"Yea, I'll finish it later." He said turning off the TV

. "Embry that was so disgusting and gross. I'm going to have nightmares tonight, I hope you know." I told him not letting go of him. I had wrapped my arms around him so that he wouldn't let me go.

"It's okay. I'll make sure that you sleep with sweet dreams in your head my love." He kissed me and then the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be? I didn't invite anyone over." I said furrowing my eyebrows together.

"Me either." Embry go up and opened the door. I gasped and his eyes got big at who was standing on our front pourch.

**I know it's short, I'm sorry. It's hard to write with school and all. But remember, wait for Friday when I can update!!! Reviews please. OOO! Leah is in the next chapter a lot!!!!! I hope that you will enjoy it because i have taken a lot of time to think about this!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kylie's POV**

When Embry answered the door, and my dad and brother walked into the living room I almost screamed. I just wanted to run and hide under a rock.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"We wanted to talk to you Ky." Jared said looking extremely guilty and apologetic.

"Well…I'm not going to wait all day." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Listen Ky. I was wrong for 'judging a book by its cover' and all. I hadn't met you and you really are an exceptional girl that deserves Embry Call. I'm really sorry about what I said, and I want you to forgive me." Jared said.

_Where is Embry? Now he chooses to leave me alone with a maniac and my brother. Well my brother I'm okay with now, but my dad…UGH!_ I thought "It's cool. I guess just learn from this?" I asked as I stepped forward and hugged him. "Trust me, I learned when my baby sister said that I was forgiven before she left my house. That took a lot of courage and it made me realize just how strong my little sis is." He said squeezing a little tighter. I smiled and eventually squeaked from all the pressure that was being exerted on my ribs and torso.

"Kylie." My dad spoke from behind us.

"Father." I said back. Jared was now behind me and Embry was still no where to be seen. I was nervous talking to my dad…he looked really angry.

"What happened to Daddy?" he asked.

"I don't have one of those. Daddies don't kick their little girls out of their house for not being something worth while." I explained.

"Kylie Hazel, you will not disrespect me that way." My father said stepping forward. I stood my ground and just stood there not cowering away from him.

"What are you going to do about me disrespecting you? You lost my respect for you the minute you told me to get out." I said still standing firm.

"You little brat." My father spat and slapped me hard across the face. I yelped and fell sideways onto the ground. "KYLIE!" I heard Embry yell and run down the stairs. I was on the ground whimpering and Jared had my dad up against the wall.

"DON'T TOUCH HER AGAIN!" he was yelling and shaking violently.

"I think it's time for you to go." Embry said cruelly from his kneeling position next to me. Jared let him down and he walked out the door.

"Ky, are you okay? I should have seen it coming. I should have stepped in front of you. I'm so sorry!" Jared exclaimed. "Jar, it's fine. I'm okay. Just a little red is all." I explained. "Ky that wasn't just a slap." Jared said. "Jar, just let it go." I whispered. Embry picked me up and walked me to the kitchen. He grabbed me a bag of ice and put it on my cheek.

"Are you okay babe?" Embry asked me from his place in front of me. He had put me on the counter and was know standing in front of me. "I'm fine sweetie. I promise." I said trying not to flinch as I smiled. "If it hurts you don't." he said putting a hot hand on the ice. "I'm fine. I promise. Really. If you want, you can test me." I said smiling up at him. "Oh? And how do you propose I do that?" he asked smiling back at me.

"Well…if I have to spell it out for you. K-I-S-S- M-E!!!!!!!!!" I spelled. He chuckled and kissed me. "You seem to be responding just fine." He whispered pulling away. "I know." I said with a smug smile on my face. I pecked his lips and then I jumped off the counter. I walked into the living room with my new shadow, aka Embry, on my tail.

"So…want to watch another movie?" I asked him picking out _A Walk To Remember_. One of my favorites.

"Sure. I guess I have no choice do I?" he asked.

"Well, you could just leave and I could watch alone." I said sitting on the couch.

"I would never leave you alone. Especially since ----- Never mind." He said breaking off.

"Since what?" I asked truly curious now.

"Nothing, let's watch." He said trying to distract me.

"Embry Kyle Call. Tell me what's wrong or else I think I'll have to ask you to leave." I said being 100% serious.

"Ky! Don't do this to me! Ugh…We found a new sent outside the house this morning. It was in the windowsill and on the tree next to my room." He said.

"A…A leach?" I asked petrified. "Yea. I wont be on Patrol for a while, Sam and Jared got into this big fight and Jared and I are staying with you, and the other will be guarding the house." He said.

"But… Em how did they find me? I'm…I'm scared!" I cried into his chest.

Who could I have gotten that mad at me that they were now a vampire and had the power to kill me? No one! I didn't have any friends! I was to shy! I didn't talk to anyone!

** SORRYY! That's the first thing i want to say! I haven't updated...imgaine this...my dad took my computer and i've been stranded...But here's the next chapter. Dont forget to vote on my poll...I can't update till i have a name for Summers cousin/Leah's imprint. Things are going to start getting good...I'm thinking about having someone imprint on Kylie's old friend, that is going to be her best friend again...it's either Collin or Brady...let me know who you want to imprint..also, i need a name for -best friend-. Well let me know. Reviews please!!!**

**Love always,**

****Emily****


	9. Chapter 9

**Kylie's POV**

After we watched the movie I insisted on going shopping. I was bored, and I hadn't been shopping since I came to Jared's house. Embry groaned but then gave into me.

"Fine…lets go to the mall." He said smiling. "OKAY!" I exclaimed running over to the steps and grabbing my purse. "Ready!" I yelled to Embry running out the door. He caught up easily but had my cell phone attached to his ear.

"Embry Kyle Call. Who are you talking to on _my_ cell phone?" I asked him. "Collin. Chill out babe." He said jumping into the drivers side. "No talking and driving it's the law." I said smiling up at him from my seat next to him. "I'll see you there Collin. The police have just informed me of a new law, no talking on my girlfriends phone and driving. See ya dude." Embry said and hung up.

"When will you see him?" I asked looking out the window.

"He is meeting us at the mall." He replied pulling into a parking spot close to the front. "Oh…Well…I guess that's---" _Knock Knock Knock_ "Nice." I finished looking over at Collin who just had to interrupt.

"Hi Collin." I said jumping out of the truck and giving him a hug.

"Hey Sheila. What's up?" he asked. **( A/N. Shelia means girl somewhere. My neighbor's friend called me that with a cute little western accent I thought it was amazing so when I see him he has to say "Sup Shelia". Just thought I'd share…back tot the story.)**

"Not much you?" I asked him.

"Same." He replied looking around the parking lot.

"Oh…so you're hoping to imprint? And when you do you are just going to walk up to the poor girl and say, 'Hi my names Collin, I turn into a _giant wolf_ in my spare time and we are _destined_ to fall in love and live together forever just because I imprinted on you?'" I asked him. "Yea pretty much." Collin said with a sassy smile. "Mhm…if you weren't like a younger brother, and couldn't break my hand id punch you." I said taking Embry's hand in mine. We had just left Foot Locked when I heard, "Kylie Hazel Franklin?" I turned around with one eyebrow raised. 

_Who could possibly know me?_ I thought looking for the suspect that spoke my name.

"Star Trinity Silverstone?" I asked seeing Star. She used to be my best friend then I moved in with Jared and she didn't have a phone or a car, and either did I so we just parted.

"KY!" She yelled running up to me.

"STAR! Oh My GOD!" I yelled hugging here. Her hair was long and black and strait, her green eyes were really bright, and she had an amazing tan.

"You look so different!" she exclaimed.

"So do you!" I said smiling. "Who's that?" She asked pointing behind me. I noticed she was blushing but I hoped it wasn't at Embry, he was mine.

"Hm? OH! I'm so rude…guess I lost my manners huh?" I asked walking over to the boys. Collins back was to us when we approached and Embry was smiling widely.

"Star, this is my boyfriend, Embry, and that's Collin." I said tapping his shoulder. He looked up from the fishpond and turned around. Collin froze when he saw Star and she just stared back. Embry patted Collin on the shoulder and whispered, "Guess fate brought us here today huh?" I laughed and said, "NO! I brought us here." "Hi." Star said blushing. "Hey." Collin said regaining his composure.

"Uh…Star, what're you doing out here in La Push anyways?" I asked her. "Oh…yea, well my mom and dad are fighting and my dad kicked me out. He uh…he's gotten worse." She whispered. "He hit you again?" I asked her pulling away from Embry's side and standing in front of her. "Yea, it took me an hour to put on all this makeup." She said smiling. "Star, you have to come stay with me and Embry, or...I hear Collin has a room, you could stay with him too." I suggested. "You're dad hit you? I outa…" Collin started. I turned and shot him a –what-are-you-thinking-just-give-it-away-in-public! Look.

"Um…Embry and I are going to get you guys a drink, what do you want?" Collin asked gaining himself a little bit of control. "Um… Diet Coke for me and Star. No ice thanks! Love you babe." I said kissing Embry then sitting down on the bench with Star.

"So does Collin really have a room?" she asked me. I smiled at this, _good she likes him:)_ I thought to myself. "Yea he does. I was going to stay there but… you know how Embry is… I mean, I've told you." I whispered the last part. Me and Star were both semi-wolves. We were shape shifters to be exact.

"So…you and Collin huh?" I asked smiling and nudging her a little bit. "I don't think, that he knows I imprinted on him too…do you think so?" She asked me. "Ha, Embry didn't know that I imprinted on him so I doubt Collin has any idea. How did you get here?" I asked her as the boys came back.

"I uh...I walked." She whispered. "Oh…well that wont work. You can ride with me and Em and Collin in the truck." I told her smiling. We walked out to the truck and got in.

"So…Em, Star and I are the same…" I said hoping he would catch on. "Um…you don't really look the same babe." He said. "God Embry, must I spell everything out?" I asked recalling last night. "Uhm..no..well. yes. maybe?" he asked. "We." I said pointing between me and Star. "Both are shape shifters. That means, Collin, that she imprinted back on you." I said watching his reaction.

"Wow…wait…so you're cool with this?" he asked Star. She smiled, blushed, and nodded, "Mhm perfectly content." She whispered. We got back to my house, I decided that we should eat cause I was hungry. The boys were in the living room and i was in the kitchen with Star.

"Oh Em GEE!" Star and I both yelled, causing Embry and Collin to come into the kitchen. "What's wrong? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?" Embry asked. Star was getting the same thing from Collin and we both laughed. The boys exchanged looks and then let go of our arms. Star and I looked at each other and yelled,

"DINO CHICKEN NUGGETS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We grabbed the box and started making them.

**Okay! I updated! I'm getting into this one. Summer is in my other story just so everyone knows. Haha. Okay the Dino Chicken Nuggets thing…my mom makes them and me and my sister freak out and yell about Dino Chicken nuggets so yea, my mom made them and I figured that the nuggets would be a good touch, Reviews please!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously:)_

"_ÐINO CHICNEN NUGGETS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"We grabbed the box and started making them._

**Collins POV**

Embry and I just laughed. Star was beautiful…and perfect. The one thing that I learned to like about shape shifters was that they were normal. They stayed a small height; they ran at normal temperature, and with the girls, they still got their periods, unlike Leah. I looked over at Star who was sitting next to Kylie on the counter. Kylie noticed my starring and smiled. _Chill out._ She mouthed to me.

"Hey Embry, can you come help me change the shower curtain in our room. You ripped it again." She said watching him carefully. "I did not…it was all you!" he defended himself as he followed her like a lost puppy out of the room.

"So…" Star said kicking her legs back and forth. She was really small.

"Yea." I lamely replied because I didn't know what to say. I mean, who couldn't be speechless by that beautiful face?

"How old are you?" she asked.

"17. I'll be 18 in June." I said proudly. "What about you?" I asked her.

"16…I'll be 17 at the end of the month. April 28th." She said smiling to herself. I walked in front of her and put my hands on the counter on either side of her legs.

"You're beautiful you know that?" I asked her. "Ha, what your seeing and what I see in the mirror must be different then." She said looking away. Those sad green eyes disappeared as she looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap. I lifted her chin and smiled at her. "I see the real Star, the beautiful one, the one that I'm meant to be with." I said as I realized that we were both leaning in, I closed the inches between us and kissed her softly on the lips.

"STAR!?!? On my KITCHEN COUNTER? REALLY?" I heard Kylie yell. "Sorry." She whispered taking her hands from around my neck to her lap again.

"It's cool. I've done worse in this kitchen." She smiled making Embry blush.

"GUYS! Too much info!" me and Star yelled.

"Wow…You guys really are meant for each other!" Kylie answered.

"Well, fate…and you…brought us together." I said making sure to add that Kylie helped bring us together. Because she did, I mean. I would have found Star anyways but still, Kylie brought us together.

"Yea I guess I did huh?" she said smiling and brushing her nails off on her shirt.

**Star's PO**V

_He kissed me! He really did! _I thought as they were talking about Kylie bringing us together. "Yea, I owe you." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. I had to kneel on the counter to reach but I did it. His hands wrapped around my arm and I knew I had made a mistake.

"Collin…Don't you DARE!" I yelled as he pulled me off the counter and out the back door. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held on for dear life. "I dared." He tossed over his shoulders. "Your lucky I don't leave you right here and now." I whispered as I buried my face between his shoulder blades. I head Kylie yelling at Embry behind us, and I laughed.

"Embry Kyle Call, you put me down_ right now._" She yelled in the "kylie voice."

"Okay. Babe I'm sorry! I really am!" Embry was saying. Collin had stopped and turned around to watch the new fight that was breaking out.

"Why in the _world_ would you do that?" Ky yelled picking up a rock and throwing it at Embry.

"Ow! Kylie that hurt!?" he yelled astonished that she hurt him.

"You're so stupid sometimes Embry." She said picking up another rock to throw. "Kylie! Let the poor guy go." I yelled from Collins back.

"Star, he almost DROPPED ME!" she yelled. "I was playing around!" Embry explained. "It wasn't funny Embry!" She yelled.

_Oh god, not this again._ I thought as I pulled off of Collins back. "Ky! Are you okay?" I asked her really worried about her. "I'm fine…just a little off kilter." She replied grabbing onto a tree. "Ky…what's wrong?" Embry asked walking over to her side.

**Kylie's POV**

"Ky…what's wrong?" He asked as he noticed me gripping the tree tighter. "Nothing…I'm…Fine." I said taking shaky breathes. "Kylie Hazel, you need to tell me what's wrong." Embry said in his –you-need-to-tell-me-now- voice. "It's nothing really!" Star tried to explain for me. I had gone speechless, this isn't good. Oh no. I thought to myself.

_Flashback**_

"_Jay! Put me down!" I yelled through a giggle fit. "I don't think so!" he yelled to me as I continued laughing on his back. "Pretty please?" I asked begging him. I wrapped my arms around his torso when he almost dropped me and he continued walking until we were at the top of the cliff. He set me on my feet and I heard Star and Phil coming up behind us. _

_"It's so pretty." I said as I lay down next to him. We were looking up at the stars and just letting our feet dangle over the edge of the cliff. _

_"I love you." He whispered as he leaned in to kiss me. "I love you too." I said seconds before we kissed. "Hey you too love birds, you ready to go?" Star and Phil asked from the tree line. I heard Star giggling and I knew that she was a little tipsy. "Yea, let's go Jay." I said as I stood up. He grabbed my hand and we both stood and walked back to his car hand in hand. "Let's drop Star and Phil off first." I whispered as we got in the car. "Sounds good." He whispered back and smiled at me. When we got in the car we headed off to Star's. Phil lived next door so they got out together. Jay and I were alone and driving the speed limit. _

_Out of no where a drunk driver came and smashed into my side of the car. I wasn't unconscious when Jay started carrying me and then, he was hit by the same car. He dropped me and I fell to the ground. _

_"JAY!" I yelled trying to get over to him. My leg was broken and I had a bruised rib or two, but Jay was all that was important. _

_"Jay please…" I cried when I reached him. "Stay with me…please! I love you Jay!" I exclaimed. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP US PLEASE!" I screamed looking around for someone to help us. A man came over and called 9-1-1. _

_"I love you Ky. Forever and Always." Was the last thing he said to me as we got him into the ambulance._

_ "Uhm, are you here for a Mr. Jason Huntley?" the doctor asked. "YES!" I exclaimed from my spot in the waiting room, wincing at the pain in my ribs. "Can I see him? Is he okay?" I asked getting up slowly. "I'm sorry." He said. At that moment I knew that my life had died. "Is he…is he gone" I asked crying a little bit. "I'm sorry. We tried everything we could, he just lost too much blood." He said then turned on his heel and left me sitting there in the waiting room alone. I fell back into the chair and just cried. My dad showed up a little later. _

_"Kylie?" he asked. I nodded. _

_"Daddy, he's gone." I sobbed into his chest and just cried. _

_"Oh honey. I'm so sorry little kys." He whispered into my hair. _

_End flashback**_

I gasped as I came back from my awful flashback.

"Kylie…You need to tell me what happened." he whispered.

"He died…" I whispered and pulled my knees up to my chest and rolled up my pant legs. I traced the scar on my knee as I told Embry and Collin the story of my ex-boyfriend. Oh Jay. _Jay, I miss you loads! I know you hear me, and I'm sorry. I love you Forever and Always._ I thought as I let Embry pick me up. Collin held Star close to him and we all walked back to our house. \

"I'm just going to go to sleep. I love you." I absentmindedly kissed Embry and walked to the bedroom. _Ky. I still love you too. Embry's a good guy. I defiantly approve._ I heard Jay's voice. Then I shot up out of the bed and fell on the ground. "Uff!" I cried as I fell on my knee's. _It was just a dream Ky. Go back to sleep._ I thought as I walked back to the bed and curled up next to Embry.

**Embry's POV**

I hated seeing her like this. She gasped and fell out of the bed I rolled over and opened my eyes. She crawled back into bed and snuggled up against me.

"I love you Kylie. And I'm sorry that you had to see that." I whispered into her head. I kissed her head then smoothed her curly locks. I took one of the curls in my hand and pulled it back then let it sling back to her head.

"I love you Embry." She said kissing my bare chest.

"I know you do sweetie." I said and with that she fell asleep, and so did I.

The next morning we woke up and rolled out of bed. "I slept like CRAP!" Kylie said stretching and pulling her hair up into a pony tail.

"You look beautiful! You always do." I said kissing her neck and wrapping my arms around her waist. She closed her eyes and leaned into me.

"I love you." she whispered as I turned her around carefully.

"I love you too." I kissed her lips and then her neck and collarbone. I led her over to the bed and gently laid her down with me following on top of her. I was careful not to break her in half or hurts her. We laid in bed the hold day and did it for the first time.

My Kylie, she was mine know. I owned her. She had a part of me in her now. And she would never lose it.

**Reviews please!!!!!!! Thanks I love ya guys! Happy Easter too!**

**Lots O' Love**

**Emily****


	11. Chapter 11

**Kylie's POV**

_Ugh! I'm super duper sore!_ I thought as I moved from Embry's side with a blanket wrapped around me.

"You okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked from behind me as I got dressed. "Nope. Not at all." I said smiling trying to hide the pain with every move I took. I walked out of the room and got to the top of the steps.

_Crap…this is going to take a while._ I thought rushing down the stairs. I finally plopped down on the couch next to Collin, right as Embry came down the steps. He kissed my forehead and said "Hey Sweets." I smiled and watched him walk into the kitchen. I felt Collin tap me and received a not in my lap.

_**Sore from sex?** **Lol**._

_No! Don't tell him!_

___**I won't. Your secret is safe with me!**_ And with that he shoved the note in his pocket. I was slowly laying down and let an "owe" escape my lips. Of course, Embry walked in just at that moment.

"I hurt you?" he asked dropping his food. "No! Em, I'm just sore is all." I said looking up at him. "I'm such a monster!' He yelled running out the door. "EM!" I yelled sitting up. "I'm so wrong for him." I said forgetting that Collin was there. The tears rolled down my face in silence.

"Ky's, listen sis, you and Embry are _soul mates_. You were meant for each other. Just chill, he will be back I promise." He whispered rubbing my back. It was near around four in the afternoon now, and I had just gotten dress a short 15 minutes ago. "Ky…what's wrong?" Star asked from behind me. "Em left because he thinks that he hurt her." Col summarized for me. "Go grab the movie and get some snacks please." Star instructed and then came to sit with me while he got the stuff. Around six we started the movie and I made the mistake of looking over at Col and Star. She was curled into his chest and crying. It made me let out a loud sob and run up the steps to lay in bed. I curled up with Embry's pillow and cried myself to sleep.

**Embry's POV**

I was running and running. I hurt my angle, my love, my Kylie. I finally passed out and woke up the next morning. _Kylies birthday_ I thought and ran to the house to find Collin and Star sitting in the kitchen talking.

"Where do you think she went?" Star asked.

"I don't know…Hopefully safe." Collin answered.

"Where's Ky?" I asked walking in the back door.

"If I knew I would tell you!" Star replied, her voice full of venom.

"You mean she left?" I asked starting to worry. Where could she have gone? What would she do?

**Kylie's POV**

_Okay, on the count of three I'll jump. _I thought to myself looking over the edge of the La Push cliffs. I took three steps back and went to launch myself forward, but a pixie looking girl stepped in front of me.

"Please don't jump!" she exclaimed. "Who are you? Where did you come from?" I asked stepping back. She was a vampire. I knew that. "I'm Alice Cullen; I'm a friend of Embry's. Please don't jump!" she repeated. "Okay…" I answered as she led me to a silver Volvo. "Get in." she instructed. "Uhm, okay?" I asked getting into the Volvo. "Sup, I'm Emmett." The driver said. "Hi." I waved and looked out the window as we drove furiously to…somewhere. "Alice, where are you taking me?" I asked. "Our house silly Kylie." She answered. _I'm not silly…this birthday is silly, and unfair, and ridicules._ I thought continuing to look out the window. "We're here!" Alice sang out. I got out of the car and saw a beautiful house. "Wow…this is amazing Emmett." I said taking in the entire house. "I agree. Esme says thank you." Emmett replied. "Hey Em, whose the chick?" A voice yelled from behind us.

I turned around and came face to face with someone I thought was long gone. Jay. "Jay?" I asked looking into his golden eyes.

"Ky?" He asked taking a step forward.

"I thought you were dead…you, you left me! What in the world….I thought you died and I thought you left me all alone Jay!" I yelled backing away from him.

"Ky...I _am _dead. I have no heart beat." He answered.

"You don't remember do you?" I asked tears falling down my face.

"No Ky. Why don't you tell me." He said coldly.

"Today would have been your anniversary, and is her birthday." Edward said for me.

"Oh Ky, I'm really sorry." He said reaching for my hands, which I pulled away.

"Could someone take me back to my house?" I asked not looking at Jay. "Sure, let's go." Edward said getting in the Volvo. Once they got to the treaty I called Em...

_Ring….Ring….Ring…. "Hello?_" Embry's sweet voice rang.

"Em!" I yelped into the phone.

"Ky? Baby! Where are you?" He asked.

"The treaty line. Can you come get me?" I asked.

"Yea, I'll be there soon." He said and with that he hung up.

"He's coming." I told Edward. "Alright, he'll be here soon, don't worry about a thing." Edward said patting my leg. Just as he said it Embry's truck came whirling around the bend. "Thanks Eddie boy!" I said jumping out of the car and running to Embry.

"Awe baby!" he exclaimed picking me up and swinging me around.

"I'm sorry! I really wanted to be there for your birthday but I just couldn't be and I love you baby! I love you!"

"I love you too Em." I whispered into his chest.

"Baby, Happy Birthday!" He said kissing me and pushing me down on the truck seat. I was know laying in the seat, with my legs hanging over the edge of the seat and dangling over the edge.

"When we get back-Kiss- I am getting-kiss- my way with you." Embry said eagerly kissing me.

"SAVE IT!" Collin yelled from the forest.

"Shut up Collin. Go make out with Star." I replied laughing. He grunted and walked back into the forest. I laughed and decided that he was going to have his way with me, for sure. Most defiantly. And I would be happy with that.

*_Two weeks Later*_

I was laying in bed, next to Embry, not feeling well. I rolled over and pulled my knees up to my chest and groaned.

"What's wrong baby? Belly ache?" he asked pulling me to him and putting his hand over mine on my stomach.

"Mhm, It hurts really bad." I replied getting up. The sudden movement made me run to the bathroom. I laid over the toilet and threw up all of the contents of my stomach.

"Hey! Baby, are you okay?" Em asked pulling my hair out of my own hands.

"I think so." I said getting up and brushing my teeth.

"Are you sick honey?" he asked feeling my head.

"No I don't have a fever. I'm okay." I whispered pulling my hair up into a pony tail.

"Okay well we have to get to school." Embry said leaving the bathroom to get ready. I looked at the calendar, I was late. Oh my god! I almost fainted but instead I decided to sit down on the toilet.

"Are you comin Ky? Star and Collin are waiting." Em asked.

"Yea, one minute, I just need to change." I answered getting up and walking into our bedroom. I got dressed into a simple pair of sweats and one of Embry's hoodies.

"I'm ready to go know." I said getting down the steps.

"Ky, you feelin okay? You aint look-in so hot sis." Collin told me.

"Thanks Col." I said walking to the front door.

"Maybe you should stay home babe." Embry said.

"Only if you promise to go." I said stubbornly.

"Fine. I love you baby." He whispered. _Ha! If only you knew we might be having a baby! Then I don't think you would be loving me! _I thought to myself. "Love you too." I absent-mindedly kissed him and waiting till everyone was gone, and called Emily.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Emily! It's Kylie! I need your help with something!" I said quickly.

"What's wrong hon." she asked.

"I think I'm…pregnant." I said just as Col came in. His mouth shaped an 'o' and I just stood there. I held up a one minute finger and told Emily to hurry over. When I hung up I looked at Col.

"Please don't tell Em! Let me be positive first!" I exclaimed.

"Be careful sis." Col said then walked out the door. Five minutes later he came back in.

"I decided to stay here with you." He said.

"Thanks Col. I appreciate it." I said hugging him.

"Anything for my sis." He said as Emily walked in.

"Here, I got you a test. You need to take it." She whispered shoving the test in my direction. "Okay." I said taking a deep breath then walking into the bathroom. I took the test and was waiting my last minute. I looked nervously at Emily and Col only to find a mark that I wasn't sure I was happy or disappointed to see.

**Okaty! I'm super sorry that i havent updated in a LONG TIME! i was at my dads house and he took my computer, so i just got today to update between homework and babysitting and all my other things, i decided to update. I hope you like it. I left it a cliff hanger so that i can think up an idea to write more. Well reviews please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kylie's POV **

I looked down at the little pregnancy test to see a plus. "Oh G-d, Embry is going to *sob* hate me." I said aloud to Emily and Collin. "Oh no he won't honey. He loves you and he would never hate you." Emily comforted. "Sis, he won't hate you. I promise you that." Col said kissing my forehead. "How *sob* are you *sob* so sure?" I asked crying again.

"Sure about what?" Em asked from the doorway.

"Embry, Kylie has something to tell you and would appreciate it if you would listen." Emily said for me. "What's wrong baby?" He asked suddenly alarmed. He kneeled down beside me and watching me.

"I'm…I'm pregnant" I whispered the last part but I knew that he heard me. "Are…are you sure?" he asked me sitting against the bathtub. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! Maybe I should go somewhere, I mean, I completely understand if you never want to see me again, or never want to see your baby! I really do Em!" I babbled. "No! Ky I don't ever want you to leave, we…we just have to figure out how we are going to make this work." He told me pulling me towards him. "I love you Em. And I'm so sorry that this happened. I'm only 17...I… I was going to college; I was going to be a teacher!" I thought sobbing into Embry's chest.

"I know baby. But sometime life throws us some unexpected things. Trust me baby, I know you may think that this sucks, but it doesn't. It would have happened, just sooner than we thought." He said puling me close and rubbing my back.

"Easy for you to say, you aren't going to get fat, and you aren't going to be a crazy hormonal pregnant teenager!" I said laughing a little but wiping the tears away from my eyes. "I love you Kylie. Forever." Embry said kissing me.

"Why aren't you at school?" I asked him. "You said as long I as I promised to go. I went and then I came back. School isn't the same without my girl there with me. I can't flaunt her off." He said smiling. "Whatever. Go make your pregnant girlfriend some food." I said getting up. "I thought that was your job! Making your _boyfriend_ food! I don't know how to cook!" Embry exclaimed pulling me up into a warm embrace. He then proceeded to pick me up and carry me into the living room.

"How does….Mac N' Cheese sound?" Embry asked.

"YUMMY!!!!" I exclaimed exaggerating it a little bit. I do love Mac N' Cheese though.

"Okay, uh…Em, could you help me?" Embry asked.

"Em! Dude, there are directions on the box?!?!" Collin yelled laughing. "No way!?!" Embry said running into the kitchen. "THERE ARE! THAT'S SO AWESOME!" he yelled from the kitchen. I started laughing and laughing and couldn't stop.

"Giggles much?" Collin asked. "Leave me go! I'm pregnant!" I yelled fuming with anger. "Whoa! Crazy hormones!" Collin said backing away. "SHUT UP COLLIN!" I yelled looking away from him.

"Baby, chill out. He's just trying to joke with you. I promise." Em said poking his head out of the kitchen. "Whatever. I'm going upstairs yell when the food is done." I said pretty mad and walked up the steps. After a few minutes I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked. "It's Em. Can I come in?" she asked. "ha, sure." I said as she opened the door. "Are you okay? I know this is a lot to handle." She said sitting next to me. "Em, what am I going to do? I mean, I'm only 17, and I'm pregnant. I need to find a job, what am I going to do?" I asked her as she hugged me. "You'll be fine sweetie. Embry will take good care of you and this little one." She said rubbing a hand over my non-existent stomach. "I hope so." I whispered and then got up when I heard Embry getting to the top of the steps.

"Hey babe, you're Mac N' Cheese is ready." He said.

"Okay. I'm coming." I said getting up. When I got down the stairs I saw Collin.

"Col, I'm really sorry." I whispered. "It's okay! I still love ya sis." He said pulling me into a hug. "Love ya too." I whispered into his chest.\

**Okay, that's the chapter. reviews are great! well let me know what you think, what you want to happen. yea fill me in! Thanks Loves ya**

**Emily****


	13. Chapter 13

"_Okay. I'm coming." I said getting up. When I got down the stairs I saw Collin._

"_Col, I'm really sorry." I whispered. "It's okay! I still love ya sis." He said pulling me into a hug. "Love ya too." I whispered into his chest. ( Collin is Kylies best friend. Almost like a brother hence the "sis" and "bro")_

"Kylie…" I heard Embry's sweet voice ring. "Mmmm! Go away!!!" I cried pulling the blanket up over my head. "Kylie." He said laughing and nudging my shoulder a little. "Whhhhaaatttttt Embry?" I whined.

"Um…you've been sleeping for about thirteen hours." He told me. "so what! I'm tired…and hungry!" I said with an innocent smile on my face. "Well I need to talk to you…and its very important. But I have patrol so you need to listen to me." He instructed suddenly turning serious. "Okay…shoot." I replied alarmed by what he was going to say.

"I want Carlisle to look at the pregnancy….and I want him to watch it and deliver the baby." He said. "You were worried about that? Em I already have the appointment made for Friday." I told him. "Oh…why didn't you talk to me about this????" he yelled. "Emmmbbbrrryyyyyy!" I moaned rolling over and putting a pillow over my head. "kylie! I have a right to know what my girlfriend is deciding for my CHILD!" he yelled again.

_Crap is he getting me angry on purpose of something???_ I thought as I rolled over. "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is OUR child not YOUR child! Okay? And I can make some decision on my own THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled at him. He started shaking so I just rolled over. "Kylie. I have as much choice as you do about what happens to OUR child!" he yelled at me. "Embry, I want to split every moment of every decision that I have to make with you. It just doesn't work out that way sometimes. Okay? I love you so much Embry. Enough to have your baby, okay? Do you understand that? I want you to be here with me through every piece of this pregnancy understand?" I asked him sitting up in bed. I had on lime green tank and a pair of neon orange shorts.

"I understand and I'm so sorry. I love you babe." He said putting his hand on my cheek. He kissed my forehead and then pulled out of the bed. "I love you but I have to go. Later sweetie." He said kissing me. "Bye love. Hurry back!" I said in a British accent. "Your terrible." He replied and swiftly ran down the steps laughing. I laid back down and pulled the blankets up.

"Mmmm. Sleep sleep sleep." I murmured to myself. I had just fallen asleep when I heard "KYLIEEEE~!!!!!" from Collins Mouth. "GO AWAY COLLIN!" I screamed turning into my pillow. "KYLIE!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled again storming through the door and jumping on the unoccupied side of my bed. "Wake up!" he yelled like a little kid. "Collin, are you still three years old? Because I want to go to sleep!" I whined. "Wake up you baby!" he said bouncing more. "Collin your making me nauseas." I cried as I began to get sick. I ran out of the bed and into the bathroom. "Oh my god! Ky! I'm so sorry!" Collin exclaimed running into the bathroom after me. "It's cool." i replied grabbing my tooth brush. "Are you sure?" he asked sitting on the toilet. "I'm fine. really. I promise you that" I replied pulling my hair up into a pony tail.

"i think im going to get a hair cut today." i said playing with the bottom of my hair. It fell past my butt know, it was really long. "NO!" he yelled. "Why not? I mean Collin look at how long it is!" i complained. "But that is one of Em's favorite thing about you! he wants the baby to have your hair! Please DON'T CUT IT!" Collin said grabbing my upper arms. "COLLIN!" i yelled. "Sorry! I'm just so stressed cause Em's been stressed and ugh!!!!! I'm sorry!" he said.

"What do you mean Em's been stressed?" i asked him.

"About the baby! Man thats all he thinks about! I mean, its Kylie....Baby....Baby could kill Kylie....Kylie!" he told me,

"Oh....i seee. Well i guess i have to have a talk with him huh?" I asked.

"Guess sooo! Well i uh....have to go. LATER!"

**Sorry its soooooo short but ive been busy! haha with my cousins graduation, not having my lap top, annnnddddd trying to get good grades, i havent had time. so here you go:) hope you like it!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kylie's POV**

_Embry wouldn't be back from patrol for a while….which kind of stinks cause I need to talk to him…. _I thought as I pondered what I would have for breakfast. I finally decided on cereal, Cinnamon Toast Crunch to be exact **(a/n I'm sitting here eating Cinnamon Toast crunch now!!!).**

"Hm. What could I do today?" I asked myself sitting down at the kitchen table to eat. "Do you really talk to yourself every morning?" I heard Paul ask from behind me. "Jeez Paul! Don't give anyone a heart attack or anything!" I said turning around to finish my cereal. "Sorry. I just wanted to see if you had anything entertaining to do…cause I'm really bored." He replied sitting down turning on the TV in the living room. "You sure do seem like you wanted to come check on me Pauly." I muttered taking my bowl to the sink. "You're right. Sam made me come." He said not looking at me, but starring at the tv. Typical guy. "Well, you can leave Paul. I'm fine okay! Nothing is going to happen to me and I can promise you that. And I can promise _Embry_ that." I said making his face turn towards me and his mouth form into a strait line. "You are really ungrateful! You know that Kylie??? Embry has been going to the end of the earth and back every night! And you don't have the decency to not yell at him every morning! I can't believe that an imprint could be so….so….selfish!" he yelled shaking. I started to cry and walked past him, not listening to him calling my name. He was right. I was being selfish, only thinking of myself. _How could you do this Ky? You aren't like this!_ I thought to myself laying down on the bed crying. I didn't stop. I just kept crying and he tears just kept falling, no matter how hard I tried to stop them, they just wouldn't. Embry came into the room and I didn't even look at him.

"Kylie! What happened? Why are you crying babe?" he asked sitting next to me on the bed. "Nothing. I'm fine. I promise." I said smiling and wiping away the tears that I could. "Who made you cry?" he asked shaking a little. "Em, calm down. No one made me cry. Okay? It's just something I was thinking of." I told him taking his hand and playing with it. "What were you thinking?" he asked. "About…how selfish I'm being….and how you…you deserve someone a lot better than me." I whispered. "Who told you that you were selfish and that I deserved better?" he asked very angry. "No one told me that. I thought about them." I replied. _Why am I even covering for Paul? He was rude to me!_ I thought as I laid back into the pillows.

"Kylie, don't lie to me. Was it Paul? I know he was here today." He said. When I didn't answer he knew he was right. "Ooo, I'm going to beat him until he cant talk anymore! I should have known….UGH!" he said getting off the bed and passing in front of the bed. "Em, he's right about the selfish thing. I have been selfish!" I tried to defend him. "Kylie, you are perfect no matter how selfish you got okay? Do you understand that??" Em asked. "Embry, I am not going to be selfish anymore okay?" I asked.

"Alright. Just know that I love you no matter how selfish." He said kissing me. "I love you too." I whispered. He pulled me into his lap and just rocked back and forth.

"you know, when you do this I feel like a baby!" I joked. "Well, then I'm practicing!" he exclaimed laughing. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and the next thing I knew I was off in Kylie dream world! I felt Embry move his hand out from under my neck and rolled over to look at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking up at him through my sleep filled eyes. "Nothing, just go back to sleep." He said getting out of bed and slowly walking over to the door. "Be careful Embry. I don't know what you're doing but I want you to be careful. I love you." I whispered laying back down. Whatever he's doing its either A- important or B….there is no B. I laid there awake for a little while and when he didn't come back I got worried. I crawled out of bed and walked over to the door. "Embry." I whispered walking out into the hallway. "Em." I whispered again going downstairs. I checked every room of the house. He wasn't there. I picked up the phone and called Leah. After two rings she answered.

"Hello?" came her croaky voice.

"Hey Leah. It's Ky. I was just wondering if you've seen or heard from Embry." I said sitting on the couch.

"No sorry Ky. How long has he been gone?" She asked.

"About an hour. I'm really getting worried Leah!" I cried pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Don't worry I'm sure he's fine kylie." She instructed.

"But what if he isn't???" I screeched.

"I'm sure he's fine Ky. Just go back to sleep." She said.

"Okay." I lied. I hung up and sat on the couch waiting for him to come home. At about Five thirty in the morning the door opened and closed.

"Em!" I yelled turning to be disappointed. "Sorry Ky." Jared said. "Where's Em? Have you seen him?" I asked settling back into the couch. "Yea he's….out." Jar told me. "Where is he out?" I asked. "That's for him to tell you, not me." He answered. "Oh! And I hear a congrats is in order." He said hugging me. "Uhm…are you saying that you knew I was pregnant?" I asked him. "Yea Em couldn't hide his thoughts. I give him credit he hid it until he phased back to human!" he said trying to make me feel better. "Well, I don't know….I'm really scared Jar." I told him. "What's there to be scared about?" He asked. "Jared, I am having a baby! And…and I'm scared about what mom would….will think. I mean, I could keep it from her." I answered. "Whatever you want to do, I'm okay with it," he said hugging me. I laid down on the couch while Jared went and got something to eat.

By the time that he came back I was already drifted off into a deep sleep. I woke up in my bed and heard Embry softly snoring next to me. I rolled over and kissed his bare chest. "Mmmm" he said pulling me closer, taking a strand of hair in his hands. "Em….wake up Embry!" I said laughing. He still didn't wake up, so I did the only thing I knew. I kissed him.

"I'm up! I'm Up!" he said laughing and resting his head on my tummy.

"Embry what are you----"

"Shhhh!" he commanded. I shut my mouth and started playing with his hair.

"I heard something." He said.

"Embry I think that you are crazy. It was probably just my stomach growling!" I said moving from under him.

"No! It wasn't!" he said.

"Em your crazy!" I said moving to the door.

"Whatever you say love." He said picking me up and carrying me down stairs into the kitchen.

"So, what would you like to eat?" he asked me. "Hmmm….CHEERIOS!" I yelled excited that we actually had cheerios in the house. "Alrighty then. I guess you get Cheerios!" he said grabbing a regular bowl for me and a salad bowel for him. "You are such a pig." I said taking a bite of my cereal.. "Mhm, but you love me." He answered. "Yea I guess so. Oh yea we have to go see Carlisle today!" I reminded him. "Okay. Well finish eating, get dressed and we will go." Little did he know that I was already done so I just needed to get dressed. I got up and walked away. I got dressed into baggy sweats and one of Embry's old hoodies. I'm ready!" I said walking down the stairs. "Okay lets go!" Em said getting in the car. We pulled up to the house and Carlisle was waiting.

"Hello Kylie, Embry" he said taking us up to his office. He put the jelly stuff on my non existent belly and looked at the monitor.

"Well The baby is the size of a peanut about know. Can you hear that little fluttering noise? That's the heart beat!" He said.

"I told you I heard something this morning!" Embry exclaimed, while I just sat there tears of joy rolling down my cheeks.

** Well i didnt have school so i wrote, i know its short and all but its all i had time for because i have hockey practice later!!!! One of the only girls on the teammm:) well Later Gaters Review pleaseee!**


	15. AUthors Note

A.N

Oh wow, I'm super sorry I haven't updated in….months!!!!!!!!!!!! gosh, ill be updating soon though cause after five months….i finally got my compiter backkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY! Hah well ill be updating I swear on it! I'm sorry but I have my ideas written down and soon they will be shared!

Love you guys!!

Emily**


	16. Chapter 15

**Embry's POV**

So it's been two weeks since we heard the heart beat at Carlisle's. Kylies moody…really moody. Jake thinks its just a phase that she missed so it's worse now. She's throwing up, crying one second then happy the next. One day I walked into the kitchen to find her sitting on the counter crying.

_*Flashback*_

"_Kylie! What's wrong baby?" I asked her. _

_"I….I spilled the milk." She said pointing to the broken bowl and milk all over the floor. _

_"Baby it's fine! We can just clean it up! C'mon baby No use crying over Spilt milk." I told her. Then….she looked at me and started laughing! I was so confused. Then I remembered that saying, you know. _

_"No use crying over Spilt milk." And I started laughing too. "I'm sorry!" she said quickly. _

_"Baby, it's okay really." I told her. We cleaned up the milk and sat down to watch a movie._

_*End Flashback*_

She cried over milk…..like…really? I guess being pregnant makes her emotional or whatever. It was now noon and we were sitting in the kitchen, Kylie making grilled cheese, me sitting at the table half asleep.

"Hey Em, hey Grumpy." Quil said to Kylie.

"Shut it Quil." She mumbled.

"C'mon baby don't be like that he's just joking." I said.

"Make your own food. I'm goin upstairs." She said walking out of the kitchen….with the grilled cheese! "What crawled up her but and died?" Quil asked. "I don't know. She's been this way all day." I said looking up the steps to our room.

"Is she sick?" he asked.

"Dude…I don't know." I said turning back to the pop I had in my hand. "Dude…she isn't the usual moody Kylie. She seems…chill today." He said.

"I know. She didn't throw up this morning…except for when I asked about tomato soup." I told him. "Well its tomatoes…they get me sick and I'm not pregnant." He confessed. "Yea well I'm guno go check on her ill be back okay?" I asked

"yea, I'm heading out cause Claire wants to chill." "Ight later dude." I said walking up the steps. Our room was dark, she must be sleeping.

"Ky?" I whispered. "Hm?" she asked rolling over. "What's goin on baby? You're not acting like yourself today." I told her. "My jeans don't fit me anymore." She whispered. "Baby that's a good thing!" I said pulling her into my lap kissing her forehead.

"You're not the one gaining weight of course it's a good thing to you." She whispered resting her head on my chest. "Baby I will love you forever. No matter what you look like no matter how moody you are okay? Remember that." I said to her. "I know. But….this is so awful Em. I know it would have happened eventually but still! I'm seventeen!!!" she exclaimed. "Baby…I love you." I whispered in her ear. That was what she needed to hear because she lost all tension in her body.

**Kylie's POV**

I felt safe sitting here in Embry's arms. It was so comforting and comfortable. He was my big heater. And I loved it….Except for in the summer….then I only liked it when I went swimming.

"Baby. I think that….maybe. just maybe…I love you too." I whispered into his chest. "Your funny." He said kissing the top of my head. "I know I'm funny!" I said laughing. He then kissed my lips for a long time. It was deep and passionate.

"Do we have anything to do today?" I asked him. "I don't think so. I have patrol tonight…but other than that no." he said kissing me again. This time he laid me on my back though. "Em…no." I said as he left a trail of kisses from my jaw to my ear. "But baby….it's been so long." He mumbled putting his hands under my shirt. "Em…no." I said firmly pushing him away. Although it didn't do anything. "Baby…it's been almost eleven and a half weeks. Please baby." He said continuing to rub his hands all over my stomach. "Embry Call Stop it _right_ now or I swear to god I will walk away from you." I said firmly. He stopped and sat next to me.

"Sorry baby." He whispered. "No your not." I said with a smile on my face. "But baaaabbbbyyyyyy." He whined giving me puppy dog eyes.**(my friend Jon does this to me all the time.)** "Fine…I guess if I have to forgive you!" I said laughing. "Thanks babe." He said kissing me then getting up.

"Where ya goin?" I asked him. "Huh? I'm hungry. No one made me lunch today!" he said walking out the door. It made me laugh how dependant but independent he was sometimes. "I'm coming." I said walking down the stairs right into Star.

"Whoa! Sorry bout that." We both said at the same time. "God I haven't seen you in a while." I said giving her a sarcastic glare. "Sorry. I moved in with Collin!" she said excitedly.

"No way! That's awesome!"

"But my parents think that Collin and Embry live together….so yea." She said. "Dude, I got your back. No worries." I said smiling. "So…how's the baby?" she asked. "Well…I'm guessing okay haha. He feels okay to me." I said. "He?" she asked. "I think it's a He Embry thinks it's a She." I joked. "Oh really? So I'm guno have a nephew then?" She asked loud enough for Embry to hear. "NO!" he yelled. "Yes." I yelled back laughing. "Wow…you guys are sooo cute!" she said laughing.

"Oh thanks baby. Guess I'm not cute enough for you." Collin said turning and giving her a pout face. "I'm sorry sweetie. You're too cute for me." She said kissing him. "Ew. Guys! My house is not a make out place!" I yelled covering my eyes and walking into the kitchen.

"Making out on our couch? Babe…we've done worse!" he laughed. "Shut it Embry!" I said laughing. "No." he said tickling me.

"EM! Please stop!" I cried through a fit of giggles.

"What was that Kylie? Oh…Stop?" he asked tickling me more. Then I got away and turned on the radio and the song _Love Drunk_ by Boys Like Girls came on.

"Embry! I love this song! I used to be love drunk but now I'm hung-over. I love you forever…Forever is over. We used to kiss all night but now its just a bar fight….Don't call me crying Say hello to goodbye!" I sang laughing at his expression. "Wow…this is a meaningful song." He said laughing. "I know right?" I laughed and sat down on the floor.

"Why ya sitting down there?" he asked sitting next to me.

"Because when there isn't a werewolf in my view there is a perfect view of the stars." I whispered.

"Why do you like the stars so much?" he asked me.

"Cause they are really pretty. I mean have you ever just looked at them?" I asked him.

"Not really. They are beautiful…just like you baby." He whispered kissing me.

"I love you Em." I whispered.  
"I love you baby girl. Always and forever." He whispered.

**I know its short and all….but you see. I just got my computer back, and thennnn I'm leaving to go to florida ( I'll have my computer so I can update till Monday) then im getting on a boat to go out in the middle of the ocean for a cruise….not looking forward to it. Well review please!**


	17. Chapter 16

**I know you guys are going to hate me but I'm skipping a head like.,.. 8 months because I can't think of anything to fill this with!!!!**

**Kylie's POV**

"Embry!" I yelled up stairs. "WHAT?!?!? ARE YOU OKAY?!?!" he yelled running down the stairs doing a once over to make sure I was alright. "Yes, I'm fine I just had a question." I told him. Ever since we found out that I was pregnant with triplets Embry came to me with every time I said his name making sure I was okay. I was huge, fat as ever. Embry didn't care though, he told me every day. Every morning I woke up to "Good Morning Beautiful." And went to sleep to "Good Night baby girl." He was so protective over me with everything. One time I screamed because I saw a spider, what did he do? He completely made sure that the spider was dead…he killed it, and almost killed the counter top…with a _shoe_!!! I was mortified. "Embry, I think you got it." I said laughing. Now we were standing in the kitchen him reaching up for a pan so that I could make grilled cheese. I love it, it's my favorite food!

"Hey babe?" He asked as I started buttering the bread. "Mhm?" I asked "There's a bonfire tonight, you in?" he asked. "Yea, I guess I'll go, it'll be the last one till these three are born." I said resting my hand on my stomach. "Alright, I'll tell Emily. She'll be excited to see you!" he said kissing my neck. "I bet." I said smiling. I hadn't seen Emily since she had their baby, a boy. His name was Cayden. I was due at pretty much any day now Carlisle said last time we were there. "So will Kim, you should see her, she's getting big too!" he said putting both hands on my stomach. Kim had gotten pregnant five months ago, she was cute last time I saw her. She was so little that the baby bump looked adorable! "I'm excited." I said as we felt one of the babies kick. "That was a hard one." Em said taking the first grilled cheese.

"HEY! That was mine." I said putting on a pout face. "I'm sorry baby." He said eating it. "I'm not cooking anymore." I said turning off the stove. "But baaaabbbbyyyyyy" he whined again. "No Em. You took my grilled cheese!" I complained. Grilled Cheese is the best food I've ever had. I love it! "I'm sorry baby." He whispered putting a hand on my stomach and kissing me. "Fine fine, I'll make you some more. How many?" I asked him. "Three more." He said smiling. "Okays." I said turning the stove back on and buttering the bread.

"Baby." Embry said I turned around to look at him. "Yea?" I asked after he didn't continue. "I love you." He said. "I love you too?" it sounded like a question. "What?" he asked as I continued too look at him. "Well…that was very….random." I said finishing his grilled cheeses off. "What time's the bonfire?" I asked him. "Well…It's at 8. But we could go early for a walk on the beach." He said. "Alright that sounds good, I haven't been there in a while." I said smiling at the fact that this was our last time at the beach without three little ones in tow. "What're you think about?" he asked. "Just that this is the last time that we will be going to the beach alone." I said turning to the sink to wash the dishes. "Oh…yea….I never thought about that." He said looking deep in thought. We had a nursery all set up for them fully equipped with three cribs, a changing table, and toys. We decided to paint it green because we didn't want to know what they were.

**Embry's POV**

I was watching Ky make grilled cheese for me and finally said, "Baby." She turned around and looked at me, waiting, then said, "Yea?" She asked.

"I love you." I said "I love you too?" she asked and just kept looking at me. "What?" I asked as she continues to look at me. "Well…that was very….random…" She said handing me the last grilled cheese, which I respectively saved for her. "What time's the bonfire tonight?" she asked. "Well…It starts at 8 but we could go early for a walk on the beach!" I suggested. "Alright that sounds good, I have been there in a while." She replied smiling.

She was lost in thought till I said, "What are you thinking about?"

"Just that this is the last time that we will be going to the beach alone." She said turning back to the sink.

"Oh yea…I never thought of that…" I said thinking about how true her statement had been. Next time we went to the beach, we would be pushing two strollers with three babies. Ky went crazy with the nursery, three cribs, a changing table, a rocking chair, everything a baby could need, we got it. Weather it was Ky getting it or someone getting it for us. Everyone went crazy for her, except her parents, who were highly disappointed, and disowned her! But yea, she even painted it Green because she didn't know what they were. I loved her dearly but I wanted to know!

We just kind of hung out for the rest of the day. Around 7:30 we went down to the beach and walked watching the sun set. Carlisle, of course was always close by, he wanted everything to go alright with the babies, so he stayed near us, but giving us our privacy. Around 8 people started coming and Kylie sat down on a picnic bench that we brought for her.

"Is that my Kylie?" Emily exclaimed walking over peering around me to see Ky. She was holding Cayden and smiling brightly.

"Em!" Ky said not moving. "Let me see him!" she cooed taking Cayden from Emily, who willingly gave him over. Kylie had Cayden resting on her oversized tummy smiling down at the little bundled up kid. Sam came up behind me and clapped my back with his hand.

"Hey Man, haven't seen you in a while." He said.

"Yea well with the babies due soon I want to be with her when they are born. I hope you understand." I said.

"I do, trust me I understand. Are you nervous?" he asked as we walked away from Emily and Kylie.

"Yea…what if I suck at being a dad?" I asked him.

"Dude…how can you even think you'll suck? I mean you have Kylie to straighten you out, and you have Emily and Kim to help too." He said. "Plus her mom and your mom. And not to mention her dad and Jared." He said.

"Unfortunately, her parents disowned her the moment they found out she was pregnant." I said looking down. "Are you serious? Does Jared know?" he asked.

"Yea he knows….He was there, and he said that if they disowned her, they better disown him too. So they did, they disowned both of them." I explained. "Oh God." Was all he said as we walked back up to the girls. Emily had Cayden and Carlisle was by Kylie's side.

"What's goin on?" I asked running over to her side immediately.

"Its Time, we have to get her to the hospital." Carlisle said. Kylie looked up and smiled a pained smile at me. "Okay Come on baby" I said picking her up.

**Collin's POV**

"Star baby! Let's go!" I yelled up the steps. "I'm coming!!! Chill!" she yelled running down the steps in a bath towel. "Your going to a bonfire….like that?" I asked her. "NO!" she said blushing. "Good, I love you but hurry up!" I said pushing her towards the steps. Then her cell phone rang. "WAIT! I need to get that!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled twisting away from me to the phone.

"Hello?" she said clearly not knowing the caller. "She WHAT?!?!?! We'll be there in twenty minutes!" She said running past me ignoring the confused expression. I followed after her and walked into the bedroom as she was pulling her shirt on.

"What's goin on?" I asked confused. "Kylie." She said grabbing her purse. "We need to stop by her house and grab her bag." She said getting into the passenger side. "Wait…She's having the babies?!?!" I asked finally clicking. "yesss your so dumb sometimes." She said getting out and running up to the house. I knew Ky's bag was just behind the door. She came out within seconds threw the bag in the back and we headed towards Forks. We arrived shortly after and ran in to see the whole pack there. I was only okay until I saw Embry in the hall way pacing.

"EMBRY!" I yelled making him jump. I walked up to him and began questioning him. "Why aren't you in there with her?" I demanded.

"I can't do it Col. Em had to go in! I couldn't see her in pain! I just couldn't do it! I'm sorry Col!" he exclaimed slumping against the wall and sitting to the ground. "I'm awful for her. All wrong. She's in all this pain because of me." He mumbled to himself sobbing on the ground.

"Em-----" I was cut off by a blood curdling, toe curling, scream from Kylie's room. He shot up and walked over to the door trying to peak in.

"My baby's in there…and in pain! I made her cry Col! She probably hates me!" he exclaimed.

"Dude, it's Ky, she doesn't hate you. She's just as excited about these babies as you are." I told him as he slumped against the wall again. A nurse came into the hallway and gave Embry a sympathetic look then glared at me.

"This is family members only." She hissed. "I'm her brother." I told her lying. "Oh. My apologies." She whispered, almost turning away. "Wait!" I yelled after her. "Yes?" she asked. "Could you uhm….Check on my sister. She's tiny and I'm…."she walked into the room and came back out within five minutes, I heard Kylie crying mumbling something along the lines of 'I cant do it!'

"She's okay. She'll be fine I promise. It may be a while though. She hasn't even had one of them." She said and walked away. It's been an hour and a half. "How long is this goin to take! My baby can't last all that long." Embry cried out.

"You need to go in there and encourage her to keep going then." I said to him. It had been about two and a half hours since she first went into labor and she wasn't doin so hot. After another hour Embry decided to go in and help her out, so I waited with Star. I heard Kylie scream again and checked my watch, it had been another hour gone bye. Everyone was still there waiting for her though.

"How long has it been?" Star asked.

"Let's just say it'll be tomorrow in five minutes." I told her. I looked around the room and found that all the imprints were asleep. Kim was asleep on Jared's lap while he sat very still not saying a word, Emily was securely tucked into Sam's side, her head on his chest. Sky had her head in my lap and had fallen asleep. Brady was on the floor asleep up against Emily's legs, and Seth was sitting next to Leah. An hour later, around 1:45 Embry came out and announced the birth of their two boys and a girl. He said that he wanted Me, Star, Emily, Sam, Kim, and Jared, first.

We walked into the room and saw Kylie sitting there in her bed looking exhausted, a little blue blanket in her arms. Next to her bed were a little cradle with a Blue blanket and one with a pink blanket.

"Col." She whispered when she saw me.

"Hey Baby Girl, how ya feeling?" I asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I'm exhausted…and I hurt." She said.

"Oh but I want you guys to their godparents!" she said. All of us were taken back but nodded feverishly.

"What are their names?" Emily prodded.

"This is Aiden Michael." She said to the one she was holding. "Over there is Natalie Anne. And the other boy is Nicholi Collin." She said looking down, she looked exhausted to be honest.

"Em, everyone else might want to come in." she said. "Oh right!"

"Well we are guno go, but we'll come by tomorrow and visit I promise!" Em and Star said hugging Ky. Sam kissed her check and I kissed her head.

"Member, I love you Ky. Take care of yourself." I said and walked out.

**Kylie's POV**

Everyone was so kind and excited, especially Brady, he imprinted on my baby girl. I was okay with that, I trusted him so it was all okay. .

"No offence you guys but, can you get out? I'm really tired." I said whispering the last part. "Sorry…" Leah said leaving and then followed by Seth and Brady, the last to leave cause he was saying goodbye to Nat.

**Okay, so there. It's a whopping four pages. Hope you guys like it. Reviews please. Tell me what you want to see, what you think about it!!! Please, i need more motivation you guys!!!!**

**Emily****


	18. Chapter 18

**Embry's POV**

It was finally time to take the babies and Ky home… We had just gotten to the car with Aiden and Nicholi when Natalie started crying in her mother's arms. "Em…please?" Ky asked holding her hands out. "Yea I got her…don't worry baby." I said taking her and putting her car seat in the car. Then I got Aidens and put him in the car. Nicholi was last. He was last born, so I have a feeling he will be last to do everything. Ky seemed to like him best though, only because he was the quietest… This was their first night home, which meant this would be the first night I didn't sleep!!! Me without sleep is not the best idea, I get…cranky. I hate that word. "Cranky" its such a girl word. But anyways, Kylie is in the backseat trying to stay calm and watching as Nat sits there sleeping, while Nicholi and Aiden lay there looking around like the curious little boys they are. We got home and I carried Aiden and Nat, Ky got Nicholi. WE walked in the door and everything was cleaned up. The house was so neat and then I heard a sound in our room. I put the babies down and took a step forward. "Em, what is it?" Ky asked. "Nothing baby, just stay here." I told her walking towards our room again. "Who's there?" I asked. "Em?!?! Is that you?!" my mom asked emerging from our room. "Mom, you scared me!!!" I said going back over to Aiden and Nat. My mom hadn't seen them yet because she didn't come visit us, I guess she was busy here.

"Mom, this is Nat, Aiden, and that's Nicholi." I said putting the carriers on the table. "Oh Kylie, these babies are gorgeous!!! I should have known that you and my Embry would make gorgeous babies together." My mom said smiling down at Aiden. Then Brady came in….great… "Is she okay? I heard her crying!" he exclaimed going over to Nat and picking her up. "Another imprint on a baby…that's just so wrong!!!! Kylie how can you stand that?" My mom asked her. "I trust Brady, and if I didn't, I think I would have a problem with it. But…I trust him with my baby girl, and I have a free baby sitter!" Ky said laughing at Brady's mocking glare. "Oh my look at how beautiful these little ones are. I'm so proud of you Kylie… and Embry. I am so proud my love." She said kissing my forehead. "Yea, well I'm proud of my baby she was in labor for a long long long time." I said as I got a glare from Ky. She still wasn't happy with me for leaving her. "Yea, five hours and forty five minutes…that's a long long time." She said picking up Nicholi. He was the smallest of the three, but I had a great idea that he would be the tallest of the three. "Embry, why are you letting your girlfriend do all the work?" Mom asked. "Huh? Oh! Ky…Don't worry about Aiden, Mom'll get him!" I said jokingly. That only earned me a glare as Ky went into the nursery. "Where are ya goin?" I asked following behind her. "I have to feed him." She whispered blushing. "Oh…I'll uh…get out. Yell when you're done." I said turning fast on my heel. "She feeding him?" Mom asked when I walked in. I nodded. "Is she guno start bottle feeding?" she asked. "Yea I think so. She isn't comfortable…with…yea." I said taking Aiden into the Living room and sitting with him. He was so little in my arms. I don't think I have ever held anything as little and peaceful as him. Granted, if I held Nicholi it would be a lot different. Nat was lying in Brady's lap looking up at him with an awestruck look on her face, and then suddenly she let out a big yawn. "Is baby Nat tired?" Brady asked using a baby voice.

"Wow Brady…I can't wait till she's older. You're already wrapped around her finger." My angles voice rang. "Oh shush up Kys." Brady said smiling. Suddenly Nat let out a little giggle. "Wow Bray, you already have an effect on her." Ky said teasingly sitting down next to me holding a sleeping Nic. "You okay?" I asked putting an arm around her shoulders. She blushed and nodded. "When can you start bottles?" I asked her. "Soon." She replied with a faint smile looking down at Aiden who was smiling at her. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Baby, I love you." I whispered kissing her. "I love you too." She said and got up switching Nic for Aiden. "Baby, shouldn't you take a break?" I asked her. "No I just want to get it over with." She whispered walking into the nursery. She came back a little while later, holding an Aiden who was sleeping like the dead in her arms. She looked drained too. "Babe…take a break…please?" I begged her. "I have to…I think he sucked me dry Em!" she said laughing halfheartedly. "I love you." I said laughing as she sat down and looked at Aiden. "We are not getting a full night sleep. You are aware of the correct?" She asked me looking at all three of the babies sound asleep. "I know." I said sadly. Half an hour later, Nat got fed and then went right back to Brady.

"Do you think I can go take a nap?" Ky asked me.

"Oh course honey. I'll keep everything in check." Mom said before I could answer.

"Alright. I'll be back in about an hour I guess." Forty five minutes later, Nic started crying, and down came Kylie to the rescue.

"What's wrong baby boy?" she asked in a quiet soothing voice. I watched in awe as she got him to quiet down and as she rocked him back and forth slowly. Nic was sleeping in our room, so were the other two, but Nic was lying near Ky's side of the bed, Nat was at my side and Aiden was at our feet. We had slept for two hours when Nic started.

"Baby you go back to sleep. I'll get him." I told Ky.

"Are you sure? He's right here…I can get him!" she exclaimed.

"No I got him, you go back to sleep." I told her kissing her forehead and picking up Nic. I rocked, and rocked, and rocked, and then I heard Nat. Ky sat up in bed and took Nic from me. I got Nat and I watched as Ky rocked Nic back and forth, back and forth. She was so adorable. Nic finally stopped and so did Nat. We had just gotten comfy, and then Aiden let out a loud wail. "I'll get him." I told Ky. She needed to sleep; she couldn't possibly be comfortable with as much sleep that she has gotten. "Babe, just let me get him." She said rolling out of bed and picking him up. She rocked him until he fell asleep then came back to bed and laid her head on my chest. "Night baby. I love you." I whispered. "Night. Love you too." She whispered falling asleep. Nat woke up again but instead of waking Kylie I got her. I slid out from under Ky and picked up Nat, and rocked her the way I had seen Ky do.

**Kylie's POV**

I woke up when I heard Nat crying and looked over at Embry, who was rocking her gently back and forth looking up at the moon then back at her. I smiled to myself but fell back to sleep. I tell you, triplets are exhausting!!!! The next morning around five all three babies were up, and all three were screaming. I was taking care of Nic, Embry had Nat, and Tanya, his mom, had Aiden. I was in the kitchen with Nic trying to quiet him down, and get breakfast ready for us three. Finally Nic quieted down and looked around. I held him close as I got out six pieces of bread for toast.

I heard Em coming, well I more heard Nat than him. "Baby, I think she's hungry." He said. "Oh." Was all I said as I switched Nat for Nic and went into the nursery and began feeding her. I came out a little later and the house was completely quiet. "Em?" I asked walking into the kitchen to see that Aiden was in his carrier, and so was Nic. I walked further to the window and then noticed a wolf outside. "Oh no." I whispered when I realized it was Embry

. "Tanya!" I yelled trying to find her.

"Ky! Hush, you need to get the babies into the car and go to Emily's." She instructed. I did as told and put all three babies in the car safely. They were all bundled up and ready to go.

"Strait there, done stop for anyone! Embry and I will be over when we are done here." She said as she shut my door. I backed out of my driveway and was careful not to hit the truck. I had just pulled into the driveway when Emily came running out to the car with Sam in tow.

"Ky quickly it's not safe out here!" She said running to the side of the car. She had grabbed Nic and Sam had Aiden. I got Nat and we went into the house. I put them all down on the counter and sat exhausted.

"Sam, what's going on?" I asked him. "That's for Embry to tell you. Not me." He said and walked out of the room. "Em…What…how do….what do I do Em?" I asked her starting to cry. "Kylie, you need to stop crying first of all, and second of all, it's Embry… He will be fine! I can promise you that!!!" she said hugging me. "Emily, he was going to stop phasing for me and the triplets." I whispered. "He will, it will be hard though, Sam did it…and look, It only took him two and a half months. At most it will take Embry three, I have faith in him." She whispered to me. "Okay." I whispered getting up and getting Nic out since he was getting fussy. "He's adorable." Emily said looking at him and then looking at the other three. "They all are." She said smiling to herself then asking if she could hold Aiden picked him up.

Then there was Brady, who came storming through the door and was freaking out that Nat was that close to a vamp. Everyone else just sat there watching him go ballistic and freak out and Nat just sat there in his arms with a smug smile on her face. Then she started laughing which caused everyone else to start laughing and go into a fit of laughter. "You think it's funny huh?" Brady asked her and she just giggled some more. It had been two hours since I left…and still no sign of Embry. "Sam please tell me something! I don't know where he is!!!" I exclaimed. "Ky, I don't know much. But he is safe, that is what I know." He said and walked away from me and Nic. I sat in the kitchen holding Nic, trying to understand all of this. I got up and walked into the living to were the couples were watching a movie. My eyes watered but I sat in the corner with Nic in my hands. After the movie they all started talking, but I still heard nothing from Embry.

Suddenly my phone started playing "Then" by Brad Paisley (**A.N. It was on the radio so first thing I thought of)** which is Embry's ringtone. I rushed into the kitchen and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I asked panicked.

"Baby, I'm alright." He said and I knew there was a but coming.

"But what?" I asked him biting my lip and choking back tears.

"I wont be back." He said.

"Em? Why…you can't leave me alone with three babies!" I cried.

"I'm sorry Ky. I have to go." He said and hung up. I sat down at the table with Nic and cried my eyes out.

"Ky….what happened?" Sam asked me from the doorway. "He…He isn't coming back!" I cried not arguing as Leah took Nic from my arms. I started to cry harder and I could feel my body shutting down. I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried. "He'll be back Kylie." Em tried to tell me. "No, he wont…he was serious." I said getting the babies ready to go. "Kylie…where are you going?" Sam asked me. "Home….and I don't mean down the street. I mean back to Alabama." I said as I put Nic in his carrier. "KY! Please! You can't do that to me!" Brady pleaded. "Bray, I'll come down with her frequently. Send you pictures, Videos, anything you want….But I can't be here." I said quietly. "Stay for a week and see if you get any news from him." He begged. "Fine a week." I said.

I walked outside and sat on the front porch. "Why is he doing this to me?" I asked myself sitting on the porch crying. "Are you Embry's mate?" someone asked me…Alice, the one who stopped me from jumping. "Yes, why? Do you have news on him?" I asked her. "No, but I do have a letter. It just appeared on my desk ten minutes ago, and I smelled his awful stench." She said smiling softly, and giving me an envelope. The front said my name and I was sure that it was from him, I knew his hand writing. "Thank you Alice. I don't know what to do…" I whispered turning the envelope over and over in my hands. "To answer your question, he is trying to keep you safe." She told me sitting next to me. "From what?" I asked her. "Our kind. They are growing in population. He wants you and his children to be safe." She told me. "I only feel safe when I'm with him." I whispered. "I know, and I'm sorry that he is gone. If I see him I will tell him that you need him, and I will tell him exactly what you just told me. But….don't leave. That's another reason I came, Don't go, please." She asked touching my hand. "Why? So that I can be reminded of him everywhere I look?" I asked. "No…He'll be back. I promise you that. And if anything changes, I will tell you. Just…don't go." She pleaded me. "Okay. I'll stay." I answered. "Thank you. I should go now, before those mutts come." She said and ran off into the woods.

"Kylie…open it." I heard Seth say from the door. "I don't know if I can Seth." I said looking back at the letter. "You can do it." He told me. He shut the door and I opened the letter. I smelled him instantly.

"_Baby, I love you so much, forever. I'm sorry that I'm leaving you like this. I want you to be safe. Don't let our babies forget who their daddy is…or was. I'm sorry but I can't come back. I want you to be safe Love. Keep the little ones safe please. It would kill me to find out that something happened to them…or to you. I will write if I can, but I won't leave a return address, just so that you know I am safe, and so that I know you are safe. Please forgive me baby. I love you. I always will, and I'm sorry that I failed at protecting you, keeping you safe, keeping you happy! If you ever need me just remember that I am never far from you. I am always going to be in your heart, and always on your mind. If you have any letters for me, give them too my mom, she knows where I am, but she knows not to tell you. You need to stay safe and you need to keep the babies safe, being with me is not safe. I'm sorry for that baby. I'm sorry that I brought you into this mess. I'm sorry that I made you feel the way you do. And I'm sorry that you love me. _

_I love you._

_Embry"_

"Embry if you can hear me, I only feel safe when I'm with you." I whispered crying.

**Seth's POV **(Seth is italicized and Embry is Bold)

"_You're an idiot!" _

_**"I know! I want her to be safe, I'm not safe!" **_

_"Look at what you're doing to her!"_ I said showing him the thoughts I had of Kylie sitting on the porch crying, reading his letter.

_**"Why do you care so much? She's my imprint I can hurt her if I want to!" **_He yelled selfishly.

_"What's wrong with you? Why would you even WANT to hurt her? She has done nothing to you, but give you three amazing kids, her love, and all that she had. Now…you have not only taken everything from her, you took __**you**__ away from her. She only feels safe around __**you**__ didn't you just hear her say that?" _I asked him truly getting frustrated now. Fighting with Embry is not fun. __

_**"What do you want me to do Seth?"**_ He asked me.

_"I want you to go back to her. That's what I want. I want you to stop hurting her. I want her kids to know their dad, not have to be told that he was a coward and left them all alone six days after they were born. That's what I want….I want you to stop----"_ I was cut off by a blood curdling scream from the direction of the house. I knew it was Kylie and so did Embry, because he was gone in a flash. When I ran up the house, in human form of course I saw Embry, in human form, running to Kylie. She looked up and shock crossed her face.

"I thought you weren't coming back." She whispered causing him to stop running.

"I'll go; this was obviously the wrong decision." He said walking up to her, kissing her forehead as she sat there silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Embry…" I said as he walked away. "EMBRY!" I yelled.

"Let him go Seth." Ky whispered her voice shaking involuntarily. "Kylie…" I tried to say but she just shook her head and started crying even harder. That was the begining of our amazing friendship.

**ALMOST A YEAR LATER**

**Kylie's POV**

It's been eleven and a half months since Embry left. I've lost all the pregnancy fat, and more…I weigh 100 pounds, that's it. The babies finally drink out of bottles, and….Embry hasn't been anywhere around. Nic has gotten big, kind of. The other two are visibly bigger. Nat is always with Brady, and Aiden is a momma's boy, so he is by my side wherever I am. Nic is quiet. I think he knows that something is wrong. At night I sit on the window sill and look out the window at the moon. I know Embry is out there somewhere, I just don't know where. I wish he would come home. I've been raising triplets on my own for eleven and a half months and it hasn't gotten any easier. He obviously didn't want to be held back by us. He must not have loved us.

I was thinking tonight when suddenly I heard Nic start crying.

"What's wrong baby boy?" I asked him rocking him back and forth.

"He wants his daddy." I heard from behind me.

"Who…who are you?" I asked looking at the pale figure standing in my babies' room.

"My name is Alec." He told me stepping forward.

"I know what you are! So don't come any closer! Please, just leave my babies and me alone. Take me I don't care! Just leave them be!" I plead with the blood sucking menace.

I'm not here to drink your blood or theirs for that matter. You all stink of Mutt." He said.

"Then why are you here?" I asked him.

"Because, their father has sent me." He said. _Why would Embry send a bloodsucker to see me and his kids?_ I thought. "Because he wanted to make sure that you were okay. And to tell you that if you would have him back, he wants to come home." Alec said.

"Why would he want to come home now? It's been eleven and a half friggen months! He left me alone with three babies for eleven and a half months! What does he want me to do?!" I yelled at Alec. Poor Alec, getting yelled at because of Embry. "He wants to see his little ones again; they are almost one from what I understand. A month correct?" He asked me. "Yea…a month. Would I be dumb for letting him come back?" I asked him. "No…you would be smart, because you have admirers on the street, and the wrong kind. They follow you home; they are ready to pounce at any moment." He told me. "Tell him to come home please!" I said quietly putting Nic back. "Mama." He said. "What baby boy?" I asked him. "Dada?" he asked. "Yea baby, Daddy's coming home tonight." I said kissing his forehead. "Tonight?" he asked. "Yes Nic, tonight. Go night night. I'll bring dada here later." I promised him. I ran down stairs and got the phone.

I dialed Seth's number and bounced as the phone rang. "Whhhhaaaatttttt?" he asked in a sleepy voice. "He's coming home Seth!" I exclaimed. "Ky? Em's coming home? For real?" he asked. Seth and I had gotten close because he was one of Embry's best friends, and I was Embry's girlfriend, so we were really close. "Yea! He's here! I'll talk to you tomorrow Seth!" I exclaimed as I saw Embry enter through the front door. "EM!" I exclaimed running to him and jumping into his waiting arms. "I'm sorry baby! I'm so sorry! I should have never left you!" he cried. "God I missed you." I whispered into his neck. "Where are the babies? Let me see our babies!" he cried lifting me and running up the steps. Nic was standing up in his crib, Aiden was glaring at Embry and Natalie was still asleep.

"Nic! Oh my son! You've grown so much!" Embry said going over to Nic and picking him up. "Dada?" Nic asked. "Yes! Dada is here! Dada is not leaving again!" Em said holding him securely to his chest. I stood in the doorway looking on. Aiden was staring at me intently, watching me.

"What's wrong Monkey?" I asked him going over to his crib. I called Aiden Monkey because, that's pretty much what he was. He held on to everything, climbed like crazy, and…he loves banana's. "Mama" was all he said as I picked him up. "What Monkey?" I asked pushing some of his hair out of his face. "Dada? Dada Bad." Monkey said pointing to Embry. "Why is Dada bad Monkey?" I asked him smiling as Embry stood there looking at us. "He weft." Monkey said pulling my shirt which almost revealed my black lace bra. "Yes, but Dada wont leave again baby." I said pulling my shirt up. I kissed his forehead and handed him off to Embry. I woke Natalie, and she looked at me with Sleepy eyes, then looked over my shoulder. "Dada!' She exclaimed trying to get up. I lifted her out of the crib and took Nic, who had his arms stretched towards me.

"What baby boy?" I asked him. He looked tired so I put him in his crib. "Goodnight baby. I love you." I said kissing his forehead. And I walked over to Embry and put Aiden in his crib, then Nat. I walked into our bedroom, Embry following on my heel.

"I missed you baby." He said coming up behind me and kissing my neck. "Mmmm" I said as he nibbled and licked at my soft skin. "Em." I whispered my breath hitching. "What baby?" he asked spinning me around and kissing me. "It's been a long time." I whispered. "I know. Too long" he said picking me up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He walked over to the bed and carefully laid me down, with his body towering over me. "Em." I whispered looking up into his dark brown eyes.

"What do you want baby? I can do you right here right now, or I can wait…" he whispered lowering his body so that I was aware of him. "Now." I whispered smiling and wrapping my arms around him. "Wait!" I said quickly. "What?" he asked stopping where he was, which was at the bottom of my mid section with his head looking up at me. "Do you have something…?" I questioned. "Yea…Do you want me to wear it?" he asked. "Well…I don't want you to leave me again so yes." I whispered. "I didn't leave because of the kids….I left for their safety. So no I am not wearing it. I want more." He whispered going back to what he was doing. He was playing with me, and I didn't want to be played with. I wanted him in me, now. "Em please stop playing! I…I need you!" I cried quiet enough not to wake the babies. He laughed but continued playing with me. "Embbrrryyyy! Pleassseeee?" I begged "Baby, I want to play with you!" he replied. "Then I want my turn to play with you." I said laying back down.

The next morning I woke up in Embry's arms, wrapped in the sheets. I slowly got up, using the sheet to cover me, and got some clothes and went into the bathroom. I was in the middle of my shower when I heard Nat start whining. I quickly washed my hair, which was now midway down my back. I dried off and put on my clothes then went out and picked her up.

"What baby Girl?" I asked balancing her on my hip and taking her downstairs. Once she was in her high chair I was halfway up the steps when Embry came out of the babies room with Aiden and Nic. "Oh. Thanks." I whispered taking Nic and putting him in his highchair. Aiden was put in his and then I started getting them their breakfast, which was little pieces of apples and for Monkey, who refused to eat apples, banana's.

"What do you have for us to eat?" Embry asked me. "Not much, I haven't had time to go shopping." I said going into the fridge to grab some milk for myself. "That's all you eat…well drink...isn't it?" Embry asked me. I nodded looking at the glass of milk. "You're too thin Kys. You need to eat something more than just a glass of milk. We are going shopping today." He informed me. "Okay." I replied nonchalantly. At least I wouldn't be shopping on my own. Its hard with three babies, or Almost toddlers. Its harder than it looks to take care of kids that age in a grocery store when there is only one of you. After the kids where done I set them down in front of the TV. I'm not even sure what was on but I had to talk to Embry.

"Why do you want me to get pregnant again?" I asked him. "Because I want more kids?" He replied not looking up from the sink. "Embry, last time I had kids, you left me!" I exclaimed. "Baby, I already told you that I wouldn't leave you and I mean I wont leave you. I will not leave you again Kylie. I love you and not only were you hurting while I was gone, I was hurting." He told me. "Please don't." I whispered. I didn't know if I was pregnant again, Embry didn't use protection last night, and either did I. So I might be…but if I was, I didn't want him to leave me. "Baby, I will not leave you again. I love you okay?" He whispered getting off the ground and kissing me on the lips. He was baby-proofing the house, well…what was left to baby-proof. "What if we do have another baby?" I asked him. "I will be the happiest man alive." He said smiling and kissing me again. "How can you be happy? Ha-ha We will have three toddlers and a newborn….that's a lot of work!" I exclaimed sitting down. "Speaking of Toddlers, Brady is in there watching Mickey Mouse Club House with out children." He said laughing. "Are you for real?" I asked him looking into the living room and sure enough there was Brady, on my couch with Nat standing next to him, watching Mickey Mouse Club House. "Oh boy." I said laughing.

"Bray you mind watching Nat? Me and Em are going to the store."

"Sure Sure." He replied.

"Okay. We wont be gone long." I said picking up Nic as Embry picked up Aiden.

When we got to the store Embry asked, "Will you go to dinner with me tonight?" "Uhm…Sure." I whispered putting Aiden in the cart. I held Nic on my hip and pushed. "Let me." Em said taking the cart and pushing it down the isle that had milk. "What do we need?" he asked me. "Milk, cereal, food for the babies, and food for us." I whispered picking up two bundles of Banana's. "What's wrong baby?" Em asked lifting me chin. "Nothing." I said smiling. "Why are your eyes so empty baby?" he asked. "Because you left me, and…I'm afraid you will leave again." I said turning my head away from him. "I promise you that I will not leave you Kylie. I swear on my life I wont leave you." He told me kissing my forehead. "How can I be sure? You promised me you would never leave me before, and you left Em…" I whispered walking further down the isle. "Kylie Hazel. I will not leave you! Ever again! I love you!" Embry said coming up to me and holding onto my waist. "I love you too." I said kissing him. I was on tip toe and he was bending down.

Then there was a tug on my pants leg. I looked down at a little girl in pig tails with her two front teeth missing. "Are you a princess?" she asked me. "No Sweetie, I'm not a princess. But i bet you want to be a princess huh?" I asked her. "Yea! I want to be as pretty as _you_ someday." she smiled and ran off in the direction we had just come from.

**Okay....so yea i updated....I was grounded for....a long time so I was working on this and just finished. Next Chapter will be when they go to dinner. Hope you like it. Review pleaseeee (:**


	19. Authors noteagain Sorry!

**Hey You guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter… but I wanted to know if anyone was still reading this….If not I might as well just either stop or start the Sequal. I can find a way to incorporate the last few chapters into one and end it. So let me know if people are reading!!!!**

**Emily****


	20. Chapter 20

**One year later**

"You ready Kys?" I heard Jared ask through the door. "Yea. She's ready." Kim answered for me. We walked trough the door and Jared's face dropped. Kim did look amazing in her little soft green dress. "Baby….you look amazing." He said kissing her. "And Ky's! You look beautiful!" he said hugging me. "Thanks Jar." I said hugging him back.

"Em's getting impatient, we should get this show going." He whispered as we walked towards the church door. By now everyone had gone the isle but me and Jared. "You ready?" he asked. "Yea." I said smiling. I had lost all my pregnancy fat from another baby. We now had four kids. All of them amazing. Em wanted one more though. I agreed, but this one had to be done right.

Aiden, Nic, and Natalie were now one. And then there was Allie May. She was the most recent. Allie May Mackenzie Call. Allie May was loved by everyone. Especially the newest member of the pack. Collins younger brother Charles.

Charles and Allie May would eventually grow, like Natalie and Brady. The doors opened and we walked into the church isle. Everyone looked at me and I felt a sudden need to be near Embry. Once I got to Embry he whispered,

"You look amazing." And took my hand. After the service was over the kids were half asleep and Allie May was asleep in Charles' lap. That night was amazing, and the babies came with us to Rome. We still got the honeymoon sweet, and the time we spent together was never more valuable. This was our happily ever after.

**Okay….it's over the end. Well….Not exactly the end. Kylie and Em will be back in the Sequel, which is going to be called, "**_**Natalie's Turn"**_** so look for it okay?!?! Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! It was great for all of your feedback and I hope that you will continue to fallow me with Natalie and Brady's story. Thanks again. I love you guys!!!!**

**Special thanks to the following who kept up with the whole story- Ixy, Terra-Cullen, danie568, emily007, bookworm2341, shyrazi, .Day, Love4Uncas, Warning-May Contain Pepsi, guppyloveshoes, cocogurl714, and everyone else that reviewed!! Thanksss  
Emily****


End file.
